Sons of the Pharaoh
by silkyterrier34
Summary: Siblings don't always get along, but most always love each other. An actual intense hatred for a sibling is very rare and certainly doesn't form overnight. This is the story of Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah and their relationship from early childhood through their rules as Pharaoh.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not going to be _too_ busy this summer, and I've written two stories at once before. I should be finished with one by the time I reeducate myself with the show of another story I've put on hold, so why not start this story? I've been tweaking these two chapters a lot for awhile, eager to post them.**

 **This is my take on a possibility of how Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah's relationship evolved over the course of their lives.**

 **I'd like to thank The mysteryone14 for answering a couple of questions that helped this story. :)**

 **I don't own the characters shown in Night at the Museum.**

* * *

 _Curse the man whoever founded arithmetic._

This sentence was repeated several times in the mind of little Kahmunrah as he stared at the papyrus papers. For reasons unknown to him, the six-year-old had to learn arithmetic, and he apparently had to be very good at it. But it wasn't like he was going to be a mathematician.

Kahmunrah was the son of Merenkare, Pharaoh of Egypt. He himself would ascend the throne one day and the boy took much pride in this fact. The respect his father got was incredible to the boy. This was saying something taking into consideration he was at that moment wearing a white tunic made of the finest linen, probably the most comfortable sandals in all of Egypt, and had on a perfume that some nobles couldn't even afford.

He was greatly pampered as the prince and he loved it, yet he couldn't wait to get the special attention his father gets that makes his own treatment look weak. His father could do anything he wanted, unlike Kahmunrah who still had to follow the rules of his parents.

Despite Pharaoh's freedom he made some choices Kahmunrah found questionable. For instance, Merenkahre intentionally shaves his head.

"A pharaoh's hair must not be seen," he had said, "Therefore, it is easier for me to have no hair at all."

If it were Kahmunrah, he'd change the rule so that his hair could be seen. Why must he have to bow to such silly rules as Pharaoh? He loved that his hair reached his shoulders. It could be decorated much more than if it were cut short like most Egyptian boys.

Even though he wasn't a pharaoh yet, Kahmunrah's life was nearly perfect. There was just one thing that he could trace all of his problems to.

He could suddenly hear that one thing's bare feet hitting the tile floor as he ran. His little brother entered the room wearing nothing but a white kilt made of the same material as Kahmunrah's tunic and an ankh amulet around his neck. The boy was eating a plum, its juice settling around his mouth and all over the hand that held the fruit.

Kahmunrah found his three-year-old brother exceedingly annoying. The three-year-old seemed to do nothing but ask many questions and request that Kahmunrah play a game with him. His parents always gave him more attention too. Everyone insisted it was because Ahkmenrah needed the attention because of his age, but Kahmunrah knew better.

"Hi Kahmunrah," he greeted. He observed the papers strewn about on the table, "What are you looking at?"

"Arithmetic notes," he answered hoping his brother would find it boring and leave. It seemed to have the opposite effect.

"I don't know much about arithmetic. Can I see some notes?" he asked excitedly. Kahmunrah looked at Ahkmenrah with surprise. "What?"

"Arithmetic is probably the most boring thing on Earth and you want to look at it when it's not necessary to do so?" he lisped.

Ahkmenrah frowned, "Is it really that bad?"

"That and much worse." He looked at Ahkmenrah's hands, "Besides, I wouldn't let you touch my notes in the condition your little hands are in." The boy looked at his hands, which he realized were sticky from the plum juice. "Now if you don't mind. Leave!"

"But won't you get lonely?"

"No."

"I get lonely when no one's around me. I get bored too. That's why I came here to see you. I was lonely because everyone's busy and I knew you were in here all by yourself, so I decided to try and find you. But I was hungry, so I went to..."

Kahmunrah zoned out as his little brother began to rant. His parents assured him that these rants were common in little kids and that he would grow out of it. They had told him he just needed to be patient. But if there was one thing he didn't have, it was patience.

"Do you ever shut up?" he asked. Ahkmenrah suddenly stopped talking, a look of shock on his face.

His expression turned into a glare as he said, "Shut up isn't a nice thing to say. You should say sorry to me." Kahmunrah clenched his teeth as his temper flared. Did this three-year-old just demand an apology from him, the future pharaoh?! Well Kahmunrah certainly wasn't going to give one.

"Why don't you go jump into a pit full of crocodiles?" he exclaimed.

Ahkmenrah looked confused, for the answer was obvious, "Because they'd eat me."

A woman's voice rang in the corridors outside the room, "Kahmunrah!" The beautiful Great Queen Shepseheret entered the study. She had heard what her eldest had said to her youngest. "Is that anyway to talk to your brother? Or anyone for that matter?"

Kahmunrah shook his head in response, "No."

The queen nodded in satisfaction and turned to Ahkmenrah, "Why don't you finish your plum in the kitchen? We don't want to make a mess, now do we?" This time it was Ahkmenrah who shook his head. "Run along then."

As Ahkmenrah ran off the queen looked at her eldest, disappointed, "Kahmunrah, I know siblings can be difficult to deal with..."

The boy pouted, "He _demanded_ an apology from me! Just for saying the words shut up too! I didn't even demand that he shut up, I just asked why he didn't!"

"My child, you cannot lose your temper over such a small thing."

"Name a pharaoh that wouldn't kill a person of lower rank who demanded an apology."

"Your father for one, especially if it was a person so small and innocent."

Kahmunrah started to stack the notes, "I don't see the big deal. The dummy didn't even realize I was insulting him."

"He's not a dummy Kahmunrah, he's little. He doesn't understand rhetorical questions. And whether or not he understood, it wasn't very nice of you." She rested a hand on his shoulder, "I must leave, but please, if he returns, try to be nicer to your brother."

Kahmunrah didn't say anything as his mother left.

* * *

Shepseheret sat on the edge of her bed as her servants brushed her hair, looking for outfits for her to try on, or preparing perfumes for the queen to wear. There was going to be a banquet in the palace that night with all of the nearby nobles. The behavior of her boys not only reflected her abilities as a mother, but also Merenkahre's abilities as a father and foreshadowed Kahmunrah's rule as pharaoh.

She hoped and prayed her boys would be on good terms by the time the party started. Kahmunrah was good at holding a grudge and Ahkmenrah was naïve to his brother's annoyance in his body language, possibly annoying him more.

She addressed a short, middle-aged servant walking towards her with makeup, "I worry, Mafuane. Both of my boys will be attending this banquet."

"Your Majesty, brothers fight all the time, look at me and my siblings, or my own children. Everyone wanted to pull each other's hair out but our relationships couldn't be better."

"I know, but it is tonight that I worry about. All princes must behave appropriately in front of their subjects. If they get into some sort of quarrel..."

"Ahkmenrah never starts fights," Mafuane began applying black kohl around the queen's eyes, "and Kahmunrah knows better than to start one in front of all of the nobles."

"He knows better yes, but he has quite a temper that is hard to control. Will he think before he acts?" Another servant came over and showed the queen two headdresses, "That one will do." The servant nodded and left to polish it.

"Say that something did start Great Queen," she put away the kohl, "How bad could it be?"

She shook her head, "Oh I don't want to imagine."


	2. Chapter 2

Kahmunrah examined the grand room. His father was sitting on his throne with two cheetahs sitting in front of the throne's arms. Kahmunrah stood next to the throne, so that he was visible to the large crowd of nobles. His brother stood beside him and his mother stood on the other side of the throne.

The outfit he wore in the study was the same except that he now wore a large golden collar, golden bracelets, and a headband. Ahkmenrah, thank the gods, was dressed much differently then when he was in the study. He now wore a tunic, the same amulet, a gold collar with red and blue stripes, and sandals. Kahmunrah felt some reassurance by the fact that he didn't wear bracelets like he did. It meant Mother and Father didn't give him _everything_.

"Boys," their mother whispered. The two of them looked over, "Stand up straight." They obeyed and the entertainers paraded in. There were jugglers, dancers, acrobats, all that was needed to entertain and impress the nobles and royal family. The twirling ribbons had kept Kahmunrah's attention for quite some time before he heard giggling.

He looked over towards the crowd and saw three girls, younger than him but older than his brother looking at him and Ahkmenrah. When he made eye contact with them, they quickly turned and began to giggle madly as they continued talking.

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes, "Girls are weird."

Ahkmenrah had noticed the girls too, "And gross. Don't forget gross." Kahmunrah looked at his brother and smiled.

Now he may have found his brother extremely annoying and wanted him to leave him alone most of the time, but he still loved him. He could have a decent conversation with him at times.

"Imagine if any of the palace servants had daughters living here too." He heard Ahkmenrah make a gagging sound next to him.

"Boys," they heard their mother say sternly. The two quickly composed themselves and then they again turned their attention to the performers. The show had continued for about half an hour before they dispersed into the crowd, making way for the high priests now approaching the throne. They stopped and bowed.

"Rise," said Pharaoh. A priest began a long speech praising the gods, praising the pharaoh, talking of Egypt's recent good fortune, and foretelling the future. A particular vision they mentioned was a rare storm bringing rain to the desert. This brought much joy to the adults, but many of the children had felt uncomfortable by the statement. The rest of the banquet was a blur with there being only more entertainment and food. The Great Queen was relieved that the night had passed with no incidents caused by her boys.

* * *

 _Stars littered the night sky and the moon was full. They lit up a room that was empty save for a bed and its occupant. There was no noise save for someone snoring. The moonlight coming in through the window shone off of Osiris' blue-green skin as he lied sleeping in bed. His tiny beard dark as the night sky. He looked so peaceful as he snored softly._

 _A door began to slowly creak open, allowing some yellow light to enter the room._

* * *

BOOM!

Ahkmenrah sat up quickly and frantically observed his surroundings. He was in his decorated room on his bed. He had apparently kicked the blankets off and was only in his nightgown. There was another flash of lightning followed by more thunder.

The boy steadied his breathing that he realized was heavy. He went over his dream in his mind over and over again. It felt like a nightmare, but other than there being the god of the underworld in it, nothing seemed odd, let alone frightening.

The boy felt anxious due to the dream and the storm, so he decided he shouldn't be alone. He slid out of bed and got a candlestick. He carefully lit it before exiting his room and stepping inside the large halls. He made his way through twists and turns towards his destination. The thunder echoing off the walls.

Most boys would go to their parents' room, but not Ahkmenrah. His parents needed as much sleep as possible to perform their duties. Also, their room was bombarded by servants the moment the sun came up. He blushed at the thought of the servants seeing him snuggled with his mother and father. As a prince he needed to be dignified, strong.

No, Ahkmenrah had to go somewhere else.

The boy stood in front of a large door before knocking. He stood back and waited patiently, but there was no sound from inside. He knocked again, louder this time. He heard some footsteps on the other side and the door opened.

Kahmunrah groaned as he saw Ahkmenrah, "What do you want?" Even with the faint light of the candle the grumpy expression was obvious on his face.

"I had a bad dream... I think."

He rubbed his eyes, "You think?"

"It felt like a nightmare, but nothing happened. The storm woke me before anything could." As if to show them it could indeed wake anyone, a loud clap of thunder rang through the halls. Both boys had slightly jumped, Ahkmenrah almost dropping the candle.

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" asked the eldest.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Let me in and we can talk about it?" Kahmunrah seemed to be thinking hard about this. Ahkmenrah was sure he was going to say no.

"Fine. I'd get in trouble if Mother and Father knew..." He couldn't finish because Ahkmenrah hugged him with his free arm before racing into the room and putting the candle on a small table. He put it out before jumping onto his brother's bed. Kahmunrah joined and the boys sat Indian style across from each other, the lightning allowing them to see each other.

Ahkmenrah was about to tell his brother about the dream, but found that he didn't want to. The nightmare gave him such an unpleasant feeling. All he wanted was to be comforted and distracted from the dream. He decided all he wanted to do was chat with his brother.

"Did you like the banquet?"

The elder shrugged, "The performance was nice, but the rest was boring."

Ahkmenrah nodded, "I didn't understand everything the priests were talking about. Mother and Father must like those banquets though, they throw and attend them all the time."

"I hope it's not a duty of the pharaoh's to have festivities like those. I couldn't do that."

"Maybe you could change that." The boys sat silently for a bit before Ahkmenrah spoke again, "You won't make me go to those things when you're Pharaoh will you?"

He answered, "If I'm angry with you." Ahkmenrah was about to comment how Kahmunrah seemed to always get angry with him, but stopped himself, afraid just mentioning it would bring up his temper.

Instead he said, "I should probably avoid you altogether. Can't take any risks."

"If only," he replied.

The youngest mentioned the cheetahs, "Shabaka and Jahi avoid you."

Kahmunrah was confused, "What do you mean?"

"When you're around, they never make eye contact with you and they move away from you when they can." the youngest explained.

He smiled, "That's good. It means that they know I'm something to respect and fear."

Ahkmenrah didn't understand why Kahmunrah was so pleased with this behavior, "I like them. At least when they're on leashes and I'm sure they won't eat me."

"They wouldn't dare. Father would kill them himself. Knock the spots right off them. Or if he wouldn't Mother certainly will."

"It'd be nice to have a normal cat though. Something that can be with you without them eating you."

"We shall get a sphinx and name him Fluffy."

Ahkmenrah chuckled but stopped after more thunder sounded.

"I know Egypt needs all of the rain it can get but... why do storms have to be so loud?" He looked down and said in a quieter voice, "And scary?"

Kahmunrah, the common childhood fear of storms gone, answered, "I don't know. I don't think anyone does. Are you _that_ scared of storms?"

Ahkmenrah shot his head back up and answered defensively, "No! I mean... they're scary, but not _that_ scary!"

The elder smirked, "But scary enough to send you running to my room."

"I told you! I also had a nightmare!"

"And yet this is the first time it's been mentioned in awhile."

Ahkmenrah decided he still wasn't ready to talk about it, but to do so anyway, "Osiris was in it." The simple statement caught the undivided attention of his brother. "It was nighttime and he was in bed sleeping. Then the door to his room started to open."

After some silence Kahmunrah said, "And?"

"That's it. I know it doesn't sound scary, but it felt like a nightmare." Little Ahkmenrah scooted closer to his brother, "Servants don't attend to you in the morning like with Mother and Father right?"

"It'd be the last thing they'd ever did. You know I need my beauty sleep."

"Then can I stay here tonight? Please?" he asked.

"I don't know."

" _Please?_ "

Kahmunrah sighed, "Fine. Like you said, the servants can't attend to Mother and Father if you're in the room."

Ahkmenrah climbed under the covers, "Well they could, but it'd be embarrassing for me."

Kahmunrah also got under the sheets, "Just try not to toss and turn so much."

"Deal. I love you Kahmunrah." Silence. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah you're okay." This was a good enough answer for Ahkmenrah and he instantly fell asleep. Kahmunrah himself soon slept and the storm ceased.

* * *

 **I'd love to know your opinions! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah the third chapter. I'm overjoyed to have it posted. :) I've gotten great reviews so far and hopefully this chapter will get the same reactions!**

 **Izzylizzy216: Never have I gotten a comment with that much enthusiasm so fast! Whenever I post a new story I get nervous that no one will give me feedback. You put my fears to rest quickly!**

 **EgyptianAngel: I've never seen any stories like that, or had that idea before. However, there is a character toward the end of the story that could fit the bill as an ancestor of Larry and Nicky. :)**

 **Magykal-guest: Thank you very much! Adorable was exactly what I was shooting for.**

 **thestrangesong: Well since you said please. ;) Just kidding! I'll always update sooner or later!**

* * *

The two boys got along better the next day to the delight of their parents. How long it was going to last no one knew, but the royal couple would cherish it while it did.

Ahkmenrah had made Kahmunrah promise not to tell anyone about the dream or the fact that he had gone to his room the night before. He felt that his older brother understood the importance of the dream, but sneaking into his room from fear he wasn't so sure. Kahmunrah might want to make fun of him for it in front of their parents. So Ahkmenrah gave him his dessert, just to be safe.

His duties done for the day, Pharaoh was now sitting with his wife by the fire, watching his two children across the room. They were sitting on the floor, playing a board game called senet.

Shepseheret told him, "I've received no complaints today from either boy. I don't know what happened at that banquet yesterday, but it's had a great effect on them both."

Merenkahre nodded, "Indeed." He chuckled, "Perhaps it was something they ate."

"If I can figure out what it was I'm having them eat it every night." There was some silence as both parents observed their children, but the queen remembered a conversation she had with her husband, "Earlier you had mentioned that you wanted to talk with Kahmunrah about his behavior toward Ahkmenrah yesterday, correct?"

"Yes, and I still do. The boys may be behaving today but I have reason to believe that Kahmunrah has to be told what he did wrong."

Kahmunrah looked thoughtfully at the black and white pieces on the senet board. The board represented the netherworld while the pieces represented souls trying to escape it. The goal of senet was to get all of the pieces of your assigned color out first. Right now, it seemed Ahkmenrah was winning. The elder thought of a way to prevent this, but at the same time it (hopefully) wouldn't get him into trouble.

"They've cheated," Kahmunrah told his brother.

Ahkmenrah looked at him in confusion, "What? Who cheated?"

"The souls," he indicated the game pieces, "have cheated. They tricked the gods."

"They have?"

"When it was time for their hearts to be weighed against the feather they used somebody else's. Now the gods are angry, and the souls shall be thrown into the darkest depths of the underworld!" Yelling, Kahmunrah took his arm and swiped all of the pieces off the board and onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his parents' faces turn angry. Those expressions quickly left when Ahkmenrah fell backwards on the floor, laughing hysterically. Funny what could make kids laugh so much.

The youngest asked, "So who won?"

Kahmunrah shrugged, "The gods I guess." Better losing to gods than a little boy.

Shepseheret told Kahmunrah, "Make sure to pick up the pieces, Dear."

"Yes Mother." As Kahmunrah set all of the pieces back on the board, Ahkmenrah ran to his parents and sat in front of them. When he was done, Kahmunrah also made his way over and sat next to his brother.

Pharaoh said, "I'm glad to hear you two have gotten along nicely today. I haven't heard one rude comment from Kahmunrah about his brother and Ahkmenrah... you shared your dessert."

Ahkmenrah replied, "I don't really have a sweet tooth."

His mother grabbed Ahkmenrah and squeezed him in a hug, "Which is so surprising considering how sweet you are." This earned her a 'Mother!' from Ahkmenrah and an eye roll from Kahmunrah.

"Careful, Dear," warned Merenkahre, "You'll smother him to death." The queen released Ahkmenrah, but the little boy decided to stay in his mother's lap. Not wanting to be left out, Kahmunrah sat on his father's.

"I reckon bedtime will be in about an hour," she stated. "What do you think Pharaoh?"

He nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

She continued, "And one of the princes has yet to take his bath." She looked at Ahkmenrah on her lap, who momentarily froze.

He smirked at her before suddenly running off, "You'll have to catch me first!" Shepseheret smiled and shook her head before following. As she left she said, "I'll get Ahkmenrah ready for bed. You can have your talk with Kahmunrah."

Immediately Kahmunrah said, "I didn't do it! I deny everything!"

Merenkahre smiled, "I'm sure you're innocent of the crime of which you speak, but I wanted to talk to you about pharaohs. Your mother told me of what you said yesterday."

Kahmunrah answered, "I said a lot of things yesterday."

"I'm talking about what you said about pharaohs executing those who disrespect them." Kahmunrah nodded in understanding. He remembered the comment well. "Indeed pharaohs do execute those for disrespect, but the culprit must have done a major offense."

"Is demanding an apology a major offense? How would you handle it?"

"It depends. If a person insults me once I ignore and forget it. Perhaps even give the apology if it was my fault. But there are times when insulting me means insulting the gods, and those people will be punished accordingly."

"What of Ahkmenrah's offense towards me?"

"If your brother had demanded an apology from me I would remind him that I am his father. He knows better than to do that. You are a bit different. You're forgetting an important detail my son."

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"You are not the pharaoh. Not yet. You still have much to learn before that time comes. For instance, how to control your temper. If you lash out on the citizens when you get angry, people will fear you."

Kahmunrah squinted in confusion, "But I thought you said citizens should fear the pharaoh?"

"Some fear is necessary to keep order and respect in Egypt, but too much can have severe consequences. Citizens will be too afraid to go about their daily lives. Others may try to murder the pharaoh to be rid of a tyrant."

"Wouldn't they be too afraid of getting into trouble to try and kill him?"

"They'd be afraid yes, but they will do it if they believe the safety of Egypt depends on it." He removed his crown and gave it to his son. The boy immediately began admiring the golden accessory in his hands. "That crown was custom-built by my father-in-law for me. He refused to give it to me until he was sure I was ready. Being Pharaoh isn't easy Kahmunrah. It takes confidence, strength, responsibility, patience, and wisdom. When I had proven myself worthy of the throne he had the crown made, and I was given permission to marry your mother. It took much training and determination to get to where I am now."

Kahmunrah continued to admire the crown, "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

He gave him a sad smile, "Perhaps it is because you're still young. My message is too complex for you to understand. I suppose until then your definition of a pharaoh and mine will be different."

Kahmunrah answered, "A pharaoh is an all-powerful ruler of Egypt and the gods are always on his side. That's my definition."

The father shook his head, "It is not mine. It won't be until you figure out the right definition when you can rule."

"So you're not going to tell me?"

He gently took the crown from Kahmunrah and placed it back on his head, "No I'm not. It is something you must figure out for yourself. I wish you luck in your journey to discover it."

"Thanks." He yawned from boredom, but the pharaoh mistook the action as sleepiness.

"I suppose that is your cue to get ready for bed. Goodnight Kahmunrah."

* * *

 **I should have the next chapter (which will have much more action) posted very soon!**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Feel free to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I hadn't updated in awhile.**

 **EgyptianAngel: I'm really glad you like little Ahkmenrah! Hopefully as he gets older you'll continue to adore him!**

 **NandasKa42: Of course you can! I feel very honored! The tomb itself isn't mentioned very much throughout this story though, is that okay? If it is okay and you continue to analyze my story, I'd love to see the report!**

* * *

Two Years Later...

* * *

 _Stars littered the night sky and the moon was full. They lit up a room that was empty save for a bed and its occupant. There was no noise save for someone snoring. The moonlight coming in through the window shone off of Osiris' blue-green skin as he lied sleeping in bed. His tiny beard dark as the night sky. He looked so peaceful as he snored softly._

 _A door began to slowly creak open, allowing some yellow light to enter the room. The light reflected off a knife that made its way through the doorway. It was followed by an arm and a leg had also stepped into the room. The one at the doorway stopped to be sure he hadn't awakened the sleeping god._

* * *

"Wake up!" Ahkmenrah started as he lifted his head from the desk. He looked down and saw a piece of paper on the surface. He shook off the strange familiarity of the dream.

"I need you to complete an assignment for me," Kahmunrah continued. Ahkmenrah barely caught the sentence, busy blinking away sleepiness before yawning. "You've got ink on your face by the way."

Ahkmenrah put a hand on his cheek and noticed a bit of black settled on his fingers, "What do you want Kahmunrah? What assignment? Astronomy?"

"It's not my homework this time Baby Brother. I need you to distract Mother and Father."

Ahkmenrah decided he didn't like where this was going, "Distract them from what?"

"I'm taking a bag of grain from the shed. I'm going to dump it on somebody's head."

He widened his eyes and smiled, "Forget distracting them! I want to join!"

"You sure you won't screw it up?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah positive!" he jumped off his chair and dragged his brother out the room, his sleepiness and nightmare forgotten, "Come on!"

* * *

It was difficult, but the boys managed to climb with the sack of grain to the top of a random fisherman's house.

Kahmunrah untied the top, "Be ready." The boys grabbed either side of the bag and stood at the edge of the roof. A middle-aged fisherman stepped out of his house, probably to inspect the noise on his roof. The brothers began to pour the grain, but they had overestimated their grips on the bag and it slipped from their hands, falling onto the fisherman.

Kahmunrah jumped off the roof and ran as fast as he could away, assuming Ahkmenrah was right behind him. And he was, until he heard the man groan. It caused him to stop and look back. He found that his feet seemed to be glued to the ground as the fisherman sat up. Taking one glance at his disappearing brother, he ran over to the man and helped him up.

"Are you alright sir?"

Now up, the man asked, "What happened?" Guilt and fear of being in trouble caused Ahkmenrah to want to run again. He felt like he could cry, but he composed himself and acted as a prince should.

He bowed, "My apologies. My brother and I wanted to pour grain on someone as a joke. We assumed that it would be something everyone could laugh about later. As the gods as my witnesses, we did not mean to drop the sack itself nor to hurt anyone."

The man raised his eyebrow at him, "You speak to me as if I was a dignitary or even Pharaoh himself. I am impressed by your apology."

Ahkmenrah straightened, "One must apologize when having done wrong. I surely hope that you do accept my apology."

"Of course I do." Ahkmenrah smiled at this answer, a weight lifted from his heart. "Tell me, who are you?"

He remembered how he was supposed to introduce himself, "I am Prince Ahkmenrah, Son of the Third King of the Fourth Kings."

The man widened his eyes but quickly nodded in understanding, "That explains your manners. Your father has taught you well."

Ahkmenrah picked up the bag, which was about half full of grain, "Thank you. I know he would wish for me to give this to you, as an apology not only from me but my brother. I insist you accept it."

He gratefully and gently took it, "I would refuse it, but one must not disobey a member of the royal family."

Again the boy smiled, "I wish you the best of luck in your future. I best be heading back before guards begin searching for me." And with that, he bowed and began towards home.

The fisherman looked at the grain he held, "I can tell this boy will make a fine pharaoh."

* * *

Ahkmenrah was lying on his bed reading papers when his brother stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Not even bothering to look up, he said "I thought we agreed to knock."

Angrily, Kahmunrah spoke, "Guess what just happened! Go on guess!" Ahkmenrah felt like it should have been obvious, but nothing came to mind. Their little prank from earlier had failed drastically, but no one but the boys and fisherman knew about the event. There was too much grain for anyone to realize any was missing too.

"I give up."

"I got in trouble with Mother and Father because I left you alone!"

Ahkmenrah looked up, "You mean when you ran off without me? Why?"

"I swore to them I thought you were right behind me, but they went on and on about how we're supposed to stick together outside of the palace and how I 'abandoned' you!" That's when Ahkmenrah remembered rule #1 of leaving the palace grounds. Never be alone.

"How do they know you left me by myself anyway?"

"A guard snitched." His face was getting red with anger, "Why didn't you follow me?!"

He exclaimed, "I was I swear! But after we hurt-" He was silenced when Kahmunrah covered his mouth with his hand. Angry, Ahkmenrah pried the hand away from his face.

"Keep it down would you?! Or the whole palace will know what we did!"

Quieter he continued, "But after we hurt that man I wanted to be sure he was alright."

"It was just grain Ahkmenrah!"

"If he was older we could've killed him!"

"But he wasn't older," he retaliated, "Now he knows who did it to him too. Way to go Baby Brother. You've once again disgraced our family!"

Ahkmenrah jumped off his bed, "Weren't you complaining the other day that no one cares about my actions?"

He put his hand to his forehead, "I meant not as much as mine! Any boy could've done what you did and bring disgrace!"

"What _we_ did Kahmunrah!" Ahkmenrah crossed his arms.

Kahmunrah smiled, "Just you. No one knows I had anything to do with it." The smile quickly left his face. "Unless of course you're a bigger snitch than that guard and told someone."

Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to answer that he hadn't, but than he remembered what he told the fisherman. He had admitted that both of the princes were responsible for his injury.

Ahkmenrah's hesitation infuriated Kahmunrah, "You _did_ tell someone!"

The younger brother raised his arms in defense, "Only the man we hurt! I apologized for both of us." He added, "He wasn't even mad!"

"So he's not going to be reporting anything to our parents?" Ahkmenrah quickly shook his head. "Good. That's one thing I don't have to worry about." Kahmunrah jumped, landing on his back on the bed.

After some silence Ahkmenrah spoke, "I'm sorry that I tattled on you. I thought you would've preferred it if the man forgave us both."

"If you stayed quiet he would have nothing to forgive me for."

"I... haven't thought of it that way," he admitted. "But don't you at least agree that I did the right thing by checking to see if he was okay."

After a moment he answered, "I suppose the grain could've broken his back. Then he'd have to wait for someone to help him for who-knows-how-long."

"Exactly." Kahmunrah seemed to be calming down. "Can we just go on with life and pretend this didn't happen? This is a stupid argument and I hate it when you turn into a big, fat meanie." He saw his brother raise an eyebrow, "I mean... I hate it when you get angry with me."

Kahmunrah sat up, "Sure. Just don't say a word to anyone about this."

"I won't, I promise!"

"I don't have time to argue with you right now anyway," he continued, "I have studies to attend."

Hoping it involved reading or learning languages, Ahkmenrah asked, "Can I come with you?"

Kahmunrah began to walk away, "It's my pharaoh class." Ahkmenrah simply nodded.

"Hey." Kahmunrah stopped at the door. "It must be tough to be the heir, that's why I'm grateful not to be one," Ahkmenrah had accepted long ago that he wouldn't be pharaoh. The idea never sounded appealing to him anyway. "But I hate it when you take that anger out on me. You could tell your troubles to me instead of yelling at me. I'd much prefer that."

Kahmunrah looked back with a smirk, "No matter how high the pressure, the reward will be worth it." He left before Ahkmenrah could reply.

* * *

 **Up next, an adventure at the Nile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chyna: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked their little prank!**

 **NandasKa42: I'm happy to help! I'll update as often as I can!**

 **I don't own Night at the Museum.**

* * *

"This is boring," stated Kahmunrah. He and his brother sat in a little boat on the Nile, fishing poles waiting to catch an unlucky fish. The Great Queen and some of her servants were watching nearby on the shore, but only a boat and a log could be seen in the water.

"It's been five minutes," replied Ahkmenrah. He looked over to his mother and waved. She returned it with a gentle smile.

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Something about bonding." The fights between the brothers were increasing and Shepseheret, quite frankly, had enough of it. It was she and Pharaoh that came up with the plan for the boys to go fishing in an effort to bond. "I thought we weren't supposed to talk or we'll scare the fish."

Kahmunrah removed his pole from the water, "Fish can't be that stupid as to get caught in so obvious a trap can they?" He set it by his side in the boat and decided to move his hand around in the water.

"I don't know. I'm not a fish." Ahkmenrah went ahead and set his own fishing pole by the oars.

"Something exciting needs to happen soon or I'm paddling us back to the shore." Ahkmenrah thought about this statement for a moment before he had an idea.

He began to rock the boat, "Earthquake!" A look of panic came across Kahmunrah's face as realization hit him. The boat was flipped upside down, the wooden oars and poles floated by it as soon as it was flipped. The boys resurfaced the water, each on either side of the boat. Ahkmenrah was laughing hysterically.

Kahmunrah wasn't so amused, "Ahkmenrah, I can't get these clothes wet!" He splashed water at the younger brother.

"Then why did you bring them here? We're surrounded by water!" Kahmunrah's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. At first Ahkmenrah thought it was because he couldn't argue with such a good point, but then he noticed a look of fear in the eyes. Perhaps it was because Mother was going to be angry that the clothes got wet.

Ahkmenrah continued, "Look, you said you wanted excitement, right? Well what's more exciting than an earthquake?" Kahmunrah still said nothing. "Okay, okay, if you want to go back to shore that's fine. But you'll have to explain to Mother and Father..." The fear in his eyes turned to pure terror and Ahkmenrah could hear some shouting coming from his mother and servants.

Now a bit worried, Ahkmenrah looked behind him and noticed the log was moving closer. Only it wasn't a log, but a Nile crocodile. Thinking quickly, Ahkmenrah flipped the boat back upright and Kahmunrah hopped back in. He followed, the shouts from the shore getting more loud and shrill.

Kahmunrah visibly relaxed some, but Ahkmenrah knew that they weren't safe at all. The crocodile was gigantic and could easily flip the boat if it wanted to. If there was any hope, they'd have to get to the shore. He frantically looked for the oars, only to find that they were still in the water and out of reach.

He was about to dive in when Kahmunrah firmly grabbed his arm, "Are you crazy?!"

"We need to get to shore or we'll become his dinner! Do you really think a tiny boat is going to stop him?!" Kahmunrah glanced back at the crocodile and deciding it was far enough away, dived in after the oars. Faster than Ahkmenrah thought humanly possible, Kahmunrah grabbed the oars and swum back.

Now back onboard, he handed Ahkmenrah an oar and they began to paddle away. However, they overestimated how fast they could paddle. The reptile easily caught up to the boat. He was right next to the boat when the boys, not sure what to do, began hitting him in the head with oars. Except for a few blinks the crocodile didn't react.

On the shore, Shepseheret had to be held back by the servants. Maternal instinct was taking over, and she wanted to jump into the water after her boys.

All hope seemed lost, but the boat was tipped over. The boys were sure it was the crocodile, but the people on the shore saw that it was a hippo who popped out of the water, jaws open. The large animal must have been resting at the bottom of the river when it noticed the crocodile. The hippo's mouth wrapped around the crocodiles midsection and the people on the shore heard a snap.

The boys resurfaced just in time to see the hippo drag the reptile under the water. Some red started to appear where they disappeared in the water. They didn't waste any time. They grabbed the oars, flipped the boat, and paddled to the shore.

Instantly, the two were crushed into a hug by their mother, "Thank goodness you're safe!" She turned to a servant, "Get Pharaoh. I don't care what he's doing or how you get him here, just get him here!" The servant obeyed as she ran inside. The queen released her boys so Mafuane could give them towels.

After wrapping himself in a towel, Ahkmenrah looked to the hippo lying on the opposite shore, "Do you think the crocodile's okay?"

Kahmunrah face palmed as the mother fibbed, "I'm sure he's fine Dear."

Satisfied with the answer, Ahkmenrah waved to the hippo, "Thanks!"

As if saying, "You're welcome!" the hippo called back.

Although he wouldn't admit it later, Kahmunrah grabbed his mother's hand for dear life, "No more fishing for awhile, okay?"

Shepseheret nodded, "Definitely."

Merenkahre soon arrived, "Where's the crocodile?!"

Ahkmenrah pointed to the hippo, "He scared it off."

He turned to the guards, "I want that hippo marked in some way so that no hunter will harm it!" The guards bowed and ran off.

Kahmunrah whispered to Ahkmenrah with a smile, "You're in for it now!" Ahkmenrah was confused for a moment before he realized what he meant. It was him who had knocked the boat over.

"I'm sorry!" The royal couple and servants looked at the boy in confusion. "I really am!"

Pharaoh dismissed the servants before turning to his son, "For what?"

"I flipped the boat over. I put both of us in danger," he looked at his brother, "and I'm really sorry for that." Kahmunrah smiled, eager to see his parents yell at Ahkmenrah.

Shepseheret held Ahkmenrah's shoulders as she said gently, "There's no reason to apologize." Ahkmenrah saw his brother's jaw drop out of the corner of his eye. "It was an accident."

Kahmunrah corrected, "He intentionally flipped the boat."

"But he meant no harm." She stood, "You boys tried to follow the rules. You didn't go too far out, although the current took you farther than I would've liked."

Merenkahre added, "You must remember that every good thing has its cons. The Nile gives life, but it can also end it."

Kahmunrah piped up, "Wait! You're not mad at him for getting us in the same water as a crocodile, but you yelled at me a few weeks earlier because I accidentally left him in the desert?! That's not fair!" Both parents began to call out to him as he ran back to the palace, but he didn't listen.

Seeing the guilty expression on Ahkmenrah's face Shepseheret told him, "As I'm sure you know, that crocodile can still get people in a small boat."

He responded, "It'd have to know that we were there first."

"Crocodiles are smart," she picked him up, "Let's go inside. You boys had one frightening adventure today." Ahkmenrah wasn't sure it could be called an adventure. When people go through adventures together they become closer. He was pretty sure Kahmunrah wouldn't be talking to him for at least a few hours.

* * *

Kahmunrah slammed his bedroom door shut and lied on his bed. Once again his little brother had escaped a lecture that he should've had coming.

Not to mention Kahmunrah had dived back into the water, risking his life, to get the oars needed to escape. How many thank yous did he get? None.

Kahmunrah remembered that when he was five and Ahkmenrah was two his parents claimed he needed more patience and aid due to his age. Well now Ahkmenrah's five years old and nothing's changed at all.

In his mind he confirmed that his parents had been lying. The special treatment he got was pure favoritism. He thought about whether or not to confront his parents about it. He decided against it. It would only earn him an unwanted lecture or punishment.

He heard his door creak open and saw his mother enter the room. Shepseheret cautiously moved into the room with a sad smile on her face. Kahmunrah lied on his stomach and dug his face into a pillow as she sat down next to him.

"Can you talk to me Dear?"

She heard a muffled, "No!"

"You should sooner or later Sweetheart." Kahmunrah did nothing. "Well at least hear what I have to say."

She rested her hand on his back, "Having a sibling is difficult. Especially when you have two parents who have no siblings themselves." He said nothing. "I'm sorry that I raised my voice when Ahkmenrah was lost. I had just gotten so worried and took it out on you. And that wasn't fair."

Kahmunrah lifted his head a little so he could be heard, "Why am I the one who always gets the lectures?" He plopped his head back down.

"All children are different and need to be handled differently. Ahkmenrah is the type of child who doesn't need to be handed a strict lecture. In fact it'd do him more harm than good. You, Kahmunrah, need a stricter voice to get your attention.

"Also, as the future pharaoh it's important that you see reasons, cause and effect. Seeing the effects for yourself isn't as good as them being explained to you, but we use both methods to teach you."

She waited for Kahmunrah to reply, but he refused to give her any sort of response. After some time sitting, it was clear Kahmunrah wasn't going to say anything.

She stood, "When you're ready to talk to me let me know." The queen then proceeded to leave the room.

Kahmunrah never did continue the conversation.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! This is a very short chapter but a very important one!**

 **BEST BOOK EVER: I have every intention to update but none to die! XD**

* * *

Ahkmenrah walked through the corridors reading the hieroglyphics etched onto the walls. It had been days since the Nile incident and yet Kahmunrah still wouldn't talk to him. Whenever he'd see him Ahkmenrah would smile and look at him with hopeful eyes that he was no longer angry. He was met with a scowl each time. Sometimes a door was even slammed in his face.

He was trying to be patient with him, he really was, but Kahmunrah was getting on his nerves. He hoped this next effort would lead to reconciling instead of a fight. As planned, Kahmunrah exited the room into the corridor, running into Ahkmenrah.

"I know you're mad," began Ahkmenrah, "but we need to talk." He followed Kahmunrah as he began to walk away. "I'm angry at me too, but you shouldn't hold such a grudge about something Mother and Father let go."

Kahmunrah spun to face his brother, slightly startling him, "You don't get it do you?!"

Ahkmenrah responded, "I do. I believe that I put us in danger and I'm really sorry for that. But if Mother and Father-"

"I don't care about what you did! It's what Mother and Father did!"

"What they- then why won't you talk to me?!"

"Because you're the reason for their actions! My life was perfectly fine before you showed up!"

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow, "You don't even remember a time without me."

"No I don't, but I know for a fact I didn't have to put up with you back then!"

Ahkmenrah asked him, "I thought you said you're angry because of our parents?!"

"They had you didn't they? They never get angry with you do they?"

"Actually... yeah they do. Remember when I attacked that foreign nobleman thinking he was the guard I was playing war with?"

Kahmunrah crossed his arms, "The nobleman didn't even mind."

"Mother and Father did," Ahkmenrah pointed out. His older brother began to walk away "You're holding this useless grudge Kahmunrah! You're the older brother! You're supposed to be more mature than me!" In a split second, Ahkmenrah decided that he wanted to say something that he knew would be hurtful. That he knew that his brother would hate to hear. "If this is how you'll be for the rest of your life than I don't want to be in Egypt when you're Pharaoh!"

Kahmunrah stopped in his tracks as Ahkmenrah, regretting his words, used both hands to cover his mouth. The look Kahmunrah sent his brother made him run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He made various twists and turns in the halls almost running into many people along the way. Out of curiosity he looked back to see if he was being pursued or if Kahmunrah had left him alone. Still looking back, he turned the corner and ended up ramming into his father.

"Ah, my son," he greeted with a smile.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!"

"Why were you running?"

Ahkmenrah chose his words carefully as not to cause his brother anymore trouble, "I upset Kahmunrah. I ran away from him because he looked angry."

Pharaoh patted his head, "It's easier to build pyramids than it is to calm your brother."

The boy then realized that it wasn't time for his father's duties to be done, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I have some free time and, after talking to your mother, I came looking for you."

"Me?"

He gently took the boy's hand in his, "There is something I wish to show you Ahkmenrah. Your mother and I believe that it is best to let you learn about it now. Follow me." The little boy continued to hold his father's hand as they traveled through the familiar halls. They eventually came to a door with two guards on either side. They stepped aside to let them through.

"I thought I wasn't allowed in here."

The pharaoh opened the door, "Normally no, but there is something you need to see or else you won't believe a word I say."

Ahkmenrah shook his head as they entered a new, much darker hallway, "I always believe you Father." He observed the hall that they were now in. It seemed to go on forever in the same direction.

"You wouldn't believe me about this." After much walking they came to another door. Pharaoh let go of Ahkmenrah's hand before using all of his strength to open it. The prince carefully stuck his head into the room to inspect what it was that his father wanted to show him. It didn't take long to find it.

The only thing in the room was a white pedestal with a golden tablet. It was mostly upright thanks to a stand that was holding it up. It had nine dials, but many were turned so that they weren't parallel with the rest of the tablet.

As soon as he saw it Ahkmenrah dropped his jaw in awe. It didn't seem like something that should particularly interest him, but it did. There were no words to describe just how amazing Ahkmenrah felt it was. Merenkahre didn't need to hear any words, for the boy's expression explained it all.

He pointed at it, "What is it?"

Merenkahre picked up the tablet, "I made this tablet when you were a baby. It possesses great power."

"What kind of power?"

"The power to bring life. If all of the dials are in place on this tablet everything from statues to paintings to the dead in the area will be alive at night."

"Wow," was all Ahkmenrah could say.

"Impressive yes? Would you like to hold it?" The boy eagerly nodded and was given the tablet. "What do you think?"

"It's lighter than it looks," he observed, "Can this tablet really do stuff like that?"

"Among other things. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah is perhaps the most powerful object ever created."

Ahkmenrah had to make sure he heard right, "The Tablet of Ahkmenrah?"

He nodded, "I made it around the time you were born, you were the one who convinced me that I should make this, and it belongs to you." It didn't seem possible, but Ahkmenrah's eyes widened even more at the last part. "It only seemed natural to have your name in it."

"It's mine?!"

The man kneeled so he was at eye level with his son, "It is yours. Kahmunrah already has the stress of the throne and he is more likely to die before you since he's older. I'll be sure to teach you everything about this tablet before my own time arrives so that all of us can be together as a family forever."

"Forever?" He thought about that statement. It meant not needing to grieve so hard when the time of his loved ones died. It meant always being able to walk the earth.

"Forever." He gently took the tablet and placed it back on the pedestal, "There is a lot for you to learn and it is best for your lessons to begin now."

Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around his father's legs, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best present anyone's ever given to me! You can trust me with it. I won't let you down, I promise!"

Merenkahre began to lead him out of the room, "I know I can trust you. Now Ahkmenrah, remember this isn't something to be told to just anyone. For now only you, your mother, and I know about it."

"What about Kahmunrah?"

"Kahmunrah will be told of it in due time. He's too angry right now to learn of it. Knowing that I'm entrusting you with such a tablet will only anger him further."

"I won't tell him." Pharaoh smiled at his son in satisfaction. He would forever treasure the memory of showing Ahkmenrah the tablet for the first time, but something told him the memory with Kahmunrah wouldn't be so pleasant. Perhaps that's why he waited a few years to tell him.

* * *

 **I'd imagine Ahkmenrah's instant liking to the tablet here would add to his annoyance with the girls' disinterest in it at the end of the 2nd movie. :)**

 **I'm sure everyone knew the tablet would appear in this story sooner or later. The next chapter is going to show multiple lessons that Ahkmenrah is given about his tablet.**

 **Please let me know what you think in the reviews! They really make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided that since I just finished two chapters that I could post them both today. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, be sure Ahk will willingly go with you and that you take good care of him! :)**

 **NandasKa42, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! And of course, feel free to mention the note about Ahkmenrah's annoyance!**

* * *

5-Year-Old Ahkmenrah

 _Lesson 1_

Merenkahre sat the tablet on the table, "As you know Ahkmenrah, this tablet was built to bring dead bodies to life, but it can also bring back objects."

Ahkmenrah nodded as he wrote in his notes.

"And I believe I already told you that in order to do so the dials must be set accordingly, correct?" At Ahkmenrah's nod he continued, "However, once things come to life nothing can turn them back but the sun. Rotating the dials after the sun sets does nothing."

Ahkmenrah looked up from his notes, "Is it in case a dial rotates by accident while we're out of our sarcophaguses?"

"Precisely. We don't want to be wandering around and suddenly drop dead."

"Does that mean we'll have to know exactly when the sun comes up?"

Pharaoh answered, "Not exactly when, but we have to have a sense of when it will rise."

Ahkmenrah nodded his head as he wrote down this fact.

* * *

7-Year-Old Ahkmenrah

 _Lesson 153_

Ahkmenrah tapped his writing utensil on the table, waiting for his father to arrive. He hadn't bothered to change out of his nightgown. The lesson had to be earlier due to his father's demanding duties, so Ahkmenrah was planning on going back to sleep when it was over.

His father entered the room with the tablet, "I'm afraid we don't have much time today. We'll have to begin immediately."

Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding, "Alright."

The pharaoh sat, "Now, I built this tablet to wake us up, but we never know who else it could awaken. Whoever or whatever else that is might wander out and get lost. To be sure they don't turn to dust, we must be sure they return in time.

"The tablet can bring them back. Just press the dials in this order." Merenkahre showed the order to Ahkmenrah and he wrote it quickly in his notes.

* * *

9-Year-Old Ahkmenrah

 _Lesson 234_

Ahkmenrah and his father were once again sitting at the familiar table with the tablet. The prince was dressed in a fine tunic with bracelets, a collar, and a band on his head because a party was after this lesson.

He asked his father, "So when paintings are brought to life you can jump into them?"

"Correct, but it is a power to be careful with. If you are indoors when you are awakened and are in artwork that shows the outdoors when the sun rises, you may turn into dust."

"I _may_?"

"The painting is technically indoors even if it takes place outdoors. I don't know for certain what it would do, but I don't want to experiment with it and find out either." Pharaoh stood, "We best be going. You go fetch your brother to go to the party with you while I put away the tablet."

Before his father could leave Ahkmenrah said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about Kahmunrah."

Pharaoh stood in his place, paying attention to the boy, but Ahkmenrah could tell he didn't want to have this conversation. It didn't matter, it had to be said.

"He still doesn't know about the tablet, Father. The longer we keep this a secret, the angrier he'll be when he finds out. You and I both know his rage can rival that of an angry elephant."

He answered, "Which is why I don't wish to tell him. Not yet. Kahmunrah has changed since that day at the Nile. He's angrier, hateful even, and usually refuses to see reason. I wish to wait until it passes."

Ahkmenrah sighed, "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to hold a grudge against someone for so long, but Kahmunrah still refuses to have a friendly conversation with me. Despite the fact I see him everyday, I feel like I haven't truly been with him in four years."

Merenkahre walked over to his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I know. Your mother and I are sad to see him like this too. We're trying our best to help him. If only he would cooperate. Hopefully, he'll calm down and you two can be as you were before. You were fighting every now and then, but you were closer than you are now."

Ahkmenrah chuckled, "At least we still do fight." He didn't add that unlike their fights before, they actually hit, kicked, and would even bite. "I'd hate to be complete strangers."

Their heads perked up when they heard footsteps outside. Pharaoh hid the tablet behind his back as a decorated Kahmunrah entered the doorway.

"The party's starting in a few minutes, mother's already welcoming guests," Kahmunrah told them.

Merenkahre nodded, "Ahkmenrah, why don't you go to the throne room with your brother? I'm sure he'd love the company."

Ahkmenrah didn't really want to, nor did he feel like it was a good idea. However, he assumed there was a method to his father's madness and obeyed.

Kahmunrah always kept ahead of him when walking and told Ahkmenrah not to embarrass him. All Ahkmenrah could do to avoid a fight was accept his brother's unnecessary scolding.

* * *

 **The second chapter will be up within the hour!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the second of the two chapters that I'm posting today.**

* * *

Kahmunrah, now fourteen, was obviously taller. Although he still had a lisp, his voice had gotten deeper. His hair now went past his shoulders, and he usually had it in multiple braids.

Now however, he had just gotten up, so he hadn't bothered to braid his hair yet. He was walking toward the study that, although he didn't know, was where the lessons on the tablet took place. That ignorance wasn't going to last for long.

He heard his father's voice, "I have programmed the tablet so that it can bring souls from the underworld. However, it needs to be in a certain spot to do so."

"What spot?" asked 11-year-old Ahkmenrah.

"I haven't built it yet, and I'm not sure if I ever will. Souls aren't like objects or bodies. They can't die, so they most likely won't turn to dust when the sun rises. In fact they'll probably be able to thrive no matter what time of day."

Kahmunrah poked his head around the corner to look into the study. Ahkmenrah sat at a desk writing notes while Merenkahre sat in a nearby chair talking to him. Pharaoh was already dressed for his duties and even sat up straight in his chair. All that was missing from his regal image was the throne room itself.

Ahkmenrah was simply dressed in a tunic and sandals, not surprising since he was about to walk by the Nile, skipping rocks along the way.

"It sounds like releasing the wrong souls can have bad consequences," Ahkmenrah commented.

"Which is precisely why I'm not in any rush to do that. However, there is no knowing what the future holds. I created a code in case a soul is needed. Get ready to write it down. 1-2-3-5-1-2-3-5-6-5-7-9-2-3."

Ahkmenrah had written the code as it was spoken, "I got it."

"Good. That's enough for today."

Kahmunrah dashed away before he was spotted.

* * *

Ahkmenrah walked along the shore, enjoying the scent and sound of the Nile. The incident with the crocodile six years ago hadn't affected him when it came to his feelings for the river. Sometimes he looked on that day fondly. That day held the last memory of Kahmunrah having any sort of interaction with him that didn't turn into insults, shouts, and at times punches. Ironic, how the trip was supposed to end arguments and yet seemed to increase them.

He was suddenly shoved sideways into the water. When he resurfaced, spitting out water, he wasn't surprised to see his brother scowling at him.

He stood up in the ankle deep water, "Good morning Brother."

Kahmunrah skipped all pleasantries and simply got to what he wanted to say, "What can bring souls from the dead?"

"What?" Kahmunrah pinched his arm, "Ow!"

"You heard me! What are you and Father keeping from me?!"

"Would you calm down?! It's not my place to tell you anything," he said while rubbing his arm.

"Well make it your place!" Ahkmenrah had to dodge another shove that would have sent him tumbling back into the water.

"I'm not saying a word! We agreed not to say anything until you calmed down!"

"Calmed down?!"

Ahkmenrah nodded, "You've always had a temper Kahmunrah, but ever since we were almost eaten on the river your rage has been unbelievable! What happened to you?! One day we were two brothers getting into occasional arguments and the next you won't talk to me, and afterwards you seem to truly hate me!"

"I don't need to do any explaining! You do! Tell me what it is you're hiding!"

For five seconds there was silence before Ahkmenrah simply said, "No."

That was it. Kahmunrah swung for Ahkmenrah, but he dodged and hit Kahmunrah in the stomach instead. The elder brother swung again and hit Ahkmenrah in the face. Now angry and not to be outdone, Ahkmenrah ran behind Kahmunrah and jumped on his back. Being taller, Kahmunrah was able to recover from the shock quickly and threw his opponent over his head and onto the sandy bank of the river.

Ahkmenrah spit out some sand as he stood, "Is that the best you can do?"

"I'd break every bone in your body if I could get away with it!"

"Show me!" The boy lunged and caused Kahmunrah to fall backwards from the force of impact. Not ready to give up, Kahmunrah pushed him off before getting up and kicking him. Lying on the ground Ahkmenrah was getting his arms into a position to protect his face.

When no attack came, Ahkmenrah slightly put down his defense to see his mother getting in between his brother and himself.

"That's enough!"

Kahmunrah pointed to his brother, "He hit first!"

"No I didn't!"

"It doesn't matter to me! You both are in serious..." She stopped when she saw Ahkmenrah's face and ran over to him, blocking his view of his brother and his brother's view of him. "Oh my goodness! Ahkmenrah!"

She gently put a hand on his cheek, but even that little gesture caused a shot of pain. It was enough to cause the young boy to hiss.

"He's faking!" he heard his brother say.

"Does this look fake?" she said before getting out of the way. Ahkmenrah observed his brother's face go from anger to worry. It seemed like forever since he saw that expression on his brother's face.

Now curious, Ahkmenrah looked at his reflection in the water and saw that the cheek Kahmunrah had struck was already sporting a nasty bruise. Not only was it purple, but it also showed spots of red and yellow. Such an injury hadn't been a result of any previous fights.

Kahmunrah quickly defended himself, "I swear I didn't hit him hard!"

"Both of you to your rooms! I'll have some servants look at that bruise while I get your father." Both boys quickly did as they were told.

* * *

Kahmunrah sat in the room where he and Ahkmenrah used to play senet, feeling guilty for giving Ahkmenrah that bruise and yet angry with him at the same time. He was sitting next to his brother while their parents (who did not look very happy) sat across from them.

Merenkahre continued his lecture, "This family has a great image to keep or I will lose the respect of all of Egypt! Seeing two members of the family fight in such a way would have put our image at risk! And yet worse still could have happened! One of you could have gotten seriously hurt! I'm talking about broken and sprained bones and concussions!"

Kahmunrah mumbled, "The fight wasn't that bad."

"Enough!" Pharaoh stood, "Kahmunrah, do you not realize your strength compared to your brother's? Your brother has yet to go through... certain phases of getting older."

"Is this really the time to be having this conversation?" he asked.

To save his brother from a lecture on disrespect, Ahkmenrah said, "Father, Kahmunrah wants to know about the tablet." Merenkahre's expression of anger turned to worry. "I don't know how he found out."

"I overheard your lesson about souls today," Kahmunrah explained, "and I want to know what this thing is."

The royal couple looked at each other, understandably nervous on what their son's reaction would be. Ahkmenrah himself shifted a bit in his seat, not looking forward to the rage that would follow. After Merenkahre motioned Kahmunrah to follow him, the two left the room to go see the tablet.

Ahkmenrah sighed, "What happened to him Mother?"

Shepseheret answered, "I was hoping this was all a phase, but it's been six years."

"He hates me like I've wronged him."

"You've done nothing wrong my son. It is Kahmunrah alone who chooses his actions. Do me a favor and don't blame yourself."

Ahkmenrah stood before he walked away saying, "I won't, but lets hope one day he won't blame me either."

* * *

Father and son stood in front of the pedestal looking at the tablet, its dials still out of place. Pharaoh had finished explaining to the prince what the tablet was for. Merenkahre was waiting for Kahmunrah to say something. He knew whatever it was his son had to say wouldn't be pleasant, but his silence somehow seemed worse than yelling.

Kahmunrah had a mixture of emotions going through him. He felt outraged that this powerful object was kept secret from him, desire to take it for himself, jealousy towards his brother, and he felt betrayed by his whole family. The teen felt like he could cry out of frustration.

"You kept this from me," he simply stated.

"And I shouldn't have. Not for this long. Son, this is the Tablet of Ahkmenrah." Of course it would be named after his brother.

"You gave this to Ahkmenrah."

"You already have the pressure of the throne. I didn't want to add anymore with the tablet's responsibility. I built it with our whole family in mind," his father explained.

As expected, the teen exploded, "Well I should have at least known about it! You claim you didn't tell me due to my anger, but it's been six years! There is no possible way that I was angry that long!"

"You rarely showed signs of being calm."

"Then why not tell me during the rare times I was?!"

"I wanted to be sure," he explained.

"Well you can be sure about this, you betrayed me and I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Merenkahre knew he should've punished Kahmunrah right then for such disrespect, but he was in shock from what he told him. He also looked at his face and noticed that there were tears in his eyes. Seeing the tears and hearing the insult broke his heart, but the next thing his son said shattered it.

"AND I HATE AHKMENRAH!"

Kahmunrah ran out of the room, leaving a guilty and heartbroken father behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION: I posted Chapter 7 and 8 on the same day! Please be sure to read both of them before reading this one! Thank you!**

 **This is a short chapter, but it's an important one.**

* * *

That night the royal couple was in there room. Merenkahre was pacing, explaining what had happened when Kahmunrah learned of the tablet. Shepseheret sat on the edge of their bed listening, sadness clearly on her face.

When her husband finished she said, "I don't care what our servants or advisors say. This isn't typical sibling behavior."

"Their relationship isn't stable, but I am told that brothers often-"

"Fight, yes I know, but it's gotten out of hand today, and you said that Kahmunrah revealed to you that he hated Ahkmenrah."

Pharaoh shook his head, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. He got upset and wasn't thinking straight. You saw how guilty he looked when we explained the bruise."

"And angry. My Husband and Pharaoh do you not see that this needs to be fixed? We need to speak with them and mend their friendship."

"It was our meddling that caused the rift in the beginning, Dear. I fear that if we do so again it will only get worse."

Shepseheret stood and held her husband's hands, "But Kahmunrah is making no effort to reconcile and poor Ahkmenrah doesn't know what to do. Can they truly fix this themselves?"

"They have to my Queen, or Egypt may suffer," he released one of her hands and placed one of his own on her cheek, "These problems fix themselves. Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah will learn to get along."

"I don't want them to just get along. I want them to love each other."

Merenkahre smiled, "They do love each other. Kahmunrah just needs to learn how to show it. Needs to learn how to control his anger. The boys are only fourteen and eleven, there's still time."

"Not much! They might even be marrying in a few years."

"They're still growing and maturing. Let fate work its magic."

* * *

The week past and it was Kahmunrah's birthday. Ahkmenrah had had it with their malice towards each other and he wanted to make it right. He was going to give his brother a gift that would give him no choice but to love him again.

Holding the tiny box Ahkmenrah strode through the halls, making his way to his brother's room. He stopped at the door, very hesitant about knocking.

He knew Kahmunrah had to be in there. He had asked around and everyone said this was the probable spot for him to be. Hopefully, Ahkmenrah wouldn't be disturbing a nap. One wrong move could destroy his mission.

He was about to knock when the door opened to reveal his brother. Kahmunrah jumped in surprise when he saw his brother and Ahkmenrah the same. The fear in Ahkmenrah was overwhelming and he suddenly felt his mouth go dry. He wasn't sure if it was an appropriate reaction to seeing Kahmunrah, even if he had been an even bigger pain lately.

"Ahkmenrah, get out of my way."

Despite the fear he felt, Ahkmenrah handed him the box saying quickly, "I had this made for you. Happy birthday."

Kahmunrah raised an eyebrow, but opened the box anyway. Inside was a small, golden key. Ahkmenrah could see him mentally trying to connect this key to a lock he had seen, but to no avail.

He asked, "What's this for?"

"It's to a box that I have," explained the younger brother, "I had a copy made so that you could open it."

"Why?"

"Father's been giving me lessons on the tablet. I've been writing notes and putting them in the box. A reason father put me in control of the tablet was because I'm younger than you and likely to die last, but there's no guarantee. If I die before you do, I want the tablet to be in good hands. Also, I figured it's a good way to show you that I love you."

Ahkmenrah was sure he hit a nerve somewhere in his brother. His face had softened, and his whole body seemed less tense. Watching his brother admire the key with interest made Ahkmenrah feel proud of himself and hopeful that things could go back as they were before they were almost killed at the river.

Kahmunrah simply walked past him, muttering a thanks.

Ahkmenrah decided that even though it wasn't the reaction he was looking for, it was a start. Hopefully leaving Kahmunrah alone for the day would help somewhat.

He walked back to his own room, sitting in a chair by a window. The day was hot, the sun giving off unwanted heat. Insects were looking for any sort of moisture and flew around annoyed people in their search. There was also much yelling amongst the servants outside, arguing over preparations for Kahmunrah's birthday. It wasn't very peaceful out the window, but Ahkmenrah was somehow able to gaze outside and concentrate on his thoughts.

He had affected his brother in some way, he knew it. He prayed that by the end of the day that that one present would convince Kahmunrah to give him a second chance. Doing so would be a very great gift to Ahkmenrah. He missed the old days when Kahmunrah found him merely annoying and when it was possible for his brother to show love.

He thought maybe, just maybe, he could get those days back.

* * *

The party had been extravagant, but mostly boring to Ahkmenrah. The one time it wasn't was when a noble had walked up to his father to talk business.

Rising from his bow, the nobleman introduced himself, "Great Pharaoh, I am Abayomi from Western Egypt. I come not only to celebrate the prince's birthday, but to seek your help."

"Speak," he responded.

"The nomads usually stay west of Egypt's border, but a terrible drought has caused them to move closer to the Nile. Multiple tribes have already crossed the border. Farmers fear their cattle will start grazing on their land. They wish for the army to drive them out."

Merenkahre nodded, "I have heard of the drought. Perhaps I can assemble some guards along the border."

"The farmers don't believe that will be enough. They expect battles. The nomads won't leave without a fight."

Ahkmenrah, having gotten an idea, spoke up, "Father, if I may, I would like to give my opinion."

Both men seemed taken by surprise, but his father told him, "I give you permission, my son."

"Thank you Father," he looked up at the noble, "I propose we strike a deal with them. Perhaps we could allow their cattle to eat here. They can graze on a certain amount of land but in return have to give us some livestock, the number of depending on how much land they use."

Abayomi replied, "It's good in theory, but will the nomads be willing to give up their cows? It is a food source."

"If they have access to certain land they'll be able to eat more fruits and vegetables, leaving them not to rely so much on the cows for food. As for the farmers cattle is needed in order to plant seeds. The process for sowing is to scatter the seeds and let cows drive them deep into the ground when they step on them. I heard a few farmers the other day complaining that they were short on cattle."

The boy looked back and forth between the two men. Both had a look of awe on their faces. Merenkahre's awe soon gave way to a proud smile. Ahkmenrah smiled back at his father.

Seeing the pharaoh's smile, Abayomi pleaded, "Almighty Pharaoh, I remind you that your son is still a boy. He is less experienced in the ways of the world and cannot see how complex the situation is."

Merenkahre held up his hand, "We have plants and need cattle. Nomads have cattle and need plants. This plan helps everyone and leaves no one slaughtered."

Seeing that there was no point in arguing more, the noble bowed and left.

"You are wise Ahkmenrah. I have no doubt your mother will be pleased to hear about this."

The boy shrugged, "I saw no point in killing innocent people in that situation. I'm sure you would've done the same thing."

Pharaoh merely smiled at his son, making Ahkmenrah extremely happy that he made his father so proud. Not to mention he just solved a political problem at eleven.

* * *

 **The next chapter will have more action, I promise!**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Here's the 10th chapter!**

 **Some of you may have been wondering, "This story has when mostly cute and fluffy. Why is it rated T?"**

 **This chapter is the beginning of why. While it's not very graphic there is blood in this chapter. If you don't want to read that part go ahead and skip over the italics.**

 **I don't own Night at the Museum.**

* * *

 _Little 4-year-old Ahkmenrah ran as fast as he could around the sands of the desert, his brother Kahmunrah not far behind him._

 _"You'll never take me alive!"_

 _"Ahkmenrah, this isn't tag! If we don't get to our lessons on time I'm done for!"_

 _But Ahkmenrah wouldn't listen. He just kept running as fast as he could, enjoying this game. However Kahmunrah was catching up fast and managed to grab his arm. Taken off guard, Ahkmenrah lost his footing and fell, his elbow hitting a rock. As expected he began crying and Kahmunrah began panicking._

 _"Mother's going to kill me! Ahkmenrah I'm so sorry!"_

 _He sniffed, "No you're not!"_

 _"Yes I am! I'd never hurt you like that on purpose! Not only would I be in so much trouble but... you're my brother."_

 _Ahkmenrah wiped his eyes, "Is that your way of saying you love me?"_

 _Kahmunrah began to rub the back of his neck, "Perhaps. What matters is that you know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never mean to hurt you. Come on, lets get you cleaned up."_

 _Ahkmenrah nodded, believing him with all of his heart. Then the memory got blurry and the scene changed to another._

 _Stars littered the night sky and the moon was full. They lit up a room that was empty except for a bed and its occupant. There was no noise save for someone snoring. The moonlight coming in through the window shown off of Osiris' blue-green skin as he lied sleeping in bed. His tiny beard was as dark as the night sky. He looked so peaceful as he snored softly._

 _A door began to slowly creak open, allowing some yellow light to enter the room. The light reflected off of a knife that made its way through the doorway. It was followed by an arm, and a leg had also stepped into the room. The one at the doorway stopped to be sure he hadn't awakened the sleeping god._

 _After hearing that Osiris hadn't stirred the arm and leg were soon followed by an entire body. It was Seth, the god of chaos, brother of Osiris. He had always been jealous of Osiris' power, believing it should be his. He had tried to kill him before and failed, but now, he would be sure that Osiris would die._

 _Without hesitating, he lunged forward and dug the knife into his brother. He kept stabbing and chopping until the screams had stopped and the body was in pieces. Blood covered the sheets and coated his arms all the way up to his elbows, but he didn't pay it any mind._

 _Seth began laughing at his victory, lifting his bloody arms in the air. It caused the once peaceful night to turn into perhaps the most horrid._

* * *

Ahkmenrah jumped out of his bed, landing in a heap on the floor.

Out of all of the dreams he had, that had to be the most vivid and violent of them all. He knew about the story of Osiris and Seth, everyone did. Seth had killed his brother by chopping him into pieces and had spread them out so that Osiris' wife Isis couldn't put him back together. Osiris, having been dead for good, became the god of the underworld. But why was Ahkmenrah having dreams of the murder?

Ahkmenrah didn't want to go back to sleep. He wanted to go to someone for comfort. But his parents still had to be up right away and would be surrounded by servants. The last time he remembered this happening he had been able to go to Kahmunrah. He was very tempted to do so.

He imagined what his brother would say at seeing him, "Just because you gave me a small key for my birthday yesterday doesn't mean you can sleep here!"

Going to Kahmunrah was out of the question. He would just have to stay awake all night, or he might have the dream again.

* * *

After the sun rose Ahkmenrah decided to take a trip to the temples. He had to figure out how to deter this dream.

Stepping inside, he was immediately met with priests who recognized him. He requested a private conversation with the head priest. His wish was granted and he now was sitting on a large, red cushion across from the man he had wished to see. He had just finished describing his dream.

The priest nodded, "This is very peculiar. I believe this nightmare of yours is a warning."

"What is it trying to tell me?" Ahkmenrah watched as the priest went deep in thought. It worried him to think of what the dream might be trying to tell him. A dream that violent can't mean anything good.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you jealous that your brother gets the throne?"

He blinked in surprise for the thought seemed silly, "I don't want the throne. I never wanted it. Kahmunrah is the heir and I don't believe that I am fit to be pharaoh."

"Then what could this dream mean?" the priest asked himself. Ahkmenrah waited anxiously as he thought. "Do you have any ill feelings toward your brother?"

Ahkmenrah sighed, "Between you and me sir, I miss him. Any attempt I try to make at getting him to have a friendly conversation or to act as we once were crumbles. Kahmunrah doesn't like me and I want us to be brothers again."

He smiled, "I see," he put a hand on the prince's shoulder, "Don't worry Prince Ahkmenrah. This dream is simply trying to tell you that you are frustrated with your relationship with your brother. Nothing more."

Again Ahkmenrah sighed, but this time in relief, "You don't have a clue how much of a relief it is to hear that." He stood, "I need to get going before my parents begin searching for me."

"You did not tell them you were coming here?"

"I didn't want to worry them. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell my father of my visit."

Nodding, he answered, "I won't unless he demands to know."

Ahkmenrah smiled, "I guess that's all I can ask. Thank you very much for your time."

"Always a pleasure to serve a royal."

After bowing to the priest Ahkmenrah turned and left. Relief washed over him as he began his journey home. Why was he so worried in the first place anyway? Dreams don't always mean something. He's had much more ridiculous dreams anyway, ones that made no sense. Like when he was walking but never moved forward, or when he slid down the pyramid like a slide.

By the time he reached home he almost completely believed that the dream was nothing. Almost.

* * *

Kahmunrah walked into the throne room. The empty throne staring back at him seemed so powerful as well as inviting. He wanted to sit in it like he saw his father do everyday.

'Not yet,' he told himself. As much as he hated it, he'd have to be patient. Sitting on it for the first time would make his coronation day all the more sweeter. He imagined himself sitting in the chair, the cheetahs standing in front of the arms as the people filling the room bowed down.

That day would begin a life of luxury. Even if by tradition, he would become pharaoh when his father died.

"I've been thinking about adding some more hieroglyphics on the walls." Kahmunrah spun to see Merenkahre walking into the room. "What do you think?"

Kahmunrah observed the walls, "Perhaps I could add some when I'm pharaoh."

Merenkahre chuckled, "Don't be too excited. If you're pharaoh then I've died."

"I am hoping that you'll retire instead."

"Sometimes I'm tempted. Being the ruler of Egypt is a tiring occupation." But Kahmunrah wasn't paying attention anymore. He went to staring back at the throne. Pharaoh walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about the throne. It's more comfortable than it looks."

"I wouldn't care if it had spikes on it."

There was some silence before the father asked, "Are you still angry with me Kahmunrah?"

He shook his head, "No. I've thought about it and decided that the throne was worth more than a silly tablet. Ahkmenrah can have it."

Even though the answer made Merenkahre feel uncomfortable for some reason, he answered, "I'm glad to hear it. Ahkmenrah will be glad to hear it too."

Kahmunrah tensed at his brother's name, "I don't care about him."

"Yes you do. I know you do. He's been awfully lonely since you've brushed him aside. Why don't you try and reconcile with him?"

"I don't want to reconcile with him." It was a bit of a lie. While Kahmunrah wanted to stay angry he also did wish to be with his brother more.

"It'll make everything easier for you."

"What would I even say?"

"You could congratulate him. Yesterday he solved a problem of Egypt's." At Kahmunrah's surprised look he continued, "Nomads from the west have crossed the border into Egypt."

Kahmunrah asked, "Are you going to drive them out?"

"I thought about it, but Ahkmenrah suggested trading with them instead. Let them use our land for some of their livestock. It was brilliant. If you acknowledged him for his accomplishment, it could start a conversation that leads to reconciling."

Jealousy suddenly filled Kahmunrah and he removed his father's hand from his shoulder, "I told you that I don't want to reconcile. Ahkmenrah can enjoy his victory on his own."

Merenkahre, expecting Kahmunrah to be impressed responded, "He could, but it'd be much more meaningful to him if you joined."

"No," Kahmunrah answered, "I won't talk to him."

Pharaoh watched as Kahmunrah went to staring back at the throne, his eyes locked onto the chair. The look in those eyes made Merenkahre nervous. While being excited for the throne was normal he could see that Kahmunrah seemed like he wanted it then and now.

Merenkahre remembered when he found out he would be pharaoh. He too was excited for the power but it wasn't always on his mind. His new wife had taken all of his attention when he became heir. It was probably what made the then pharaoh content with letting Merenkahre marry his daughter.

When Shepseheret's father died they were both devastated. They both had to put on fake smiles for Merenkahre's coronation. The pain it caused Merenkahre had made it hard to even show up. And that was his _father-in-law_ who died.

Kahmunrah meanwhile, seemed like he was looking forward to his father's death. Merenkahre knew his son loved him, but still he wondered if his death would be of little importance to Kahmunrah when the time came. The thought scared Pharaoh.

* * *

 **Please review! Not only do they make my day but it lets me know if the story is going well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! The moment you all saw coming!** **I really hope the time skips aren't confusing!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, I'm really happy that you love this! Hopefully Ahkmenrah will continue to be adorable throughout the story, even if he is growing older.**

 **I don't own Night at the Museum.**

* * *

 _3 Years Later_

Merenkahre sat in the throne room alone. He went over all of the facts in his mind, the exact same ones he went over for three years now.

Kahmunrah obviously wanted the throne. His want for it was on the border of unhealthy. Merenkahre couldn't have a five minute conversation without the throne being mentioned. Whenever Kahmunrah had his lessons on being pharaoh, he did terribly, making all of the wrong decisions in the theoretical scenarios of national problems.

Ahkmenrah's plan to trade with the nomads had gone better than expected and Egypt was thriving. Out of curiosity, Merenkahre gave him the same scenarios Kahmunrah failed to answer correctly. Ahkmenrah played along, giving a wise answer each time. It was a shame he didn't want to be a pharaoh.

In a few hours, the father would be announcing who his heir truly was. He knew he was making the right descision for Egypt, and he hoped his family wouldn't be hurt for too long.

A servant suddenly walked in and bowed, "You summoned me?"

"Yes," Pharaoh held out a folded piece of paper that he had had resting on the throne's arm. "This must be shown to both Prince Kahmunrah and Prince Ahkmenrah before my speech."

"Of course," he took the note and went to find the princes.

Merenkahre wished that he had the courage to tell his sons what he had already told his wife.

* * *

Ahkmenrah, now fourteen, was admiring himself in the mirror. His whole outfit of sandals, a kilt, and a cloak was golden. Even his large collar was mostly gold. Add that to the fact that he was now taller, had a deeper voice, and just looked older in general, he seemed very royal.

But when he saw his 17-year-old brother flirting with those girls earlier, he was astounded by Kahmunrah's outfit. It was extravagent, completely gold. The tunic was longer than usual, reaching his knees, the cloak was so long three people had already tripped on it, and his long hair was in several braids. He certainly looked like a pharaoh-to-be.

Ahkmenrah knew that the girls he had been flirting with were only interested in his birthright (who wouldn't want to be Great Queen?), but he didn't have the heart to tell his brother. Suitors had already come from far and wide in hopes of marrying Kahmunrah. They had all been turned down by his parents because they could see that they were not in love. Although, Ahkmenrah knew his brother wasn't interested in love, just a bunch of gorgeous girls to flirt with. Kahmunrah would probably be a pharaoh with no queen.

The thought of his brother being pharaoh at all scared Ahkmenrah. He loved him and would forever cherish their brotherhood, but someone like his brother holding the fate of Egypt in his hands? Then again, Kahmunrah had been taught how to lead Egypt for over a decade. Surely his rule wouldn't be that bad. It was better than Ahkmenrah himself.

* * *

The servant jogged through the halls looking for the princes. His mind had been set on his mission alone, but when he turned a corner, he slipped on a golden cloak and fell, dropping the paper.

The cloak's owner, Kahmunrah, exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!" before storming off.

The servant would have stopped him if his ankle hadn't hurt so much. When he fell it twisted and was now at an awkward angle. It was already severely swollen. He was lucky that two other servants saw him and carried him away to get treatment.

However, they ignored the dropped note that was now open. If anyone passed by, they would see this message:

 _"My sons, I have been thinking about this for some time. For reasons that I will explain later, I have decided that Ahkmenrah is now my heir to the throne. Be prepared, for I will be announcing this at my speech to all who attend."_

* * *

On the left side of the balcony there were three chairs. In them sat the princes and Shepseheret, who was sitting between her sons. In the middle of the balcany, Merenkahre was addressing a crowd of thousands below with a very long speech. Ahkmenrah could sense Kahmunrah's excitement of giving his first speech as heir (one he forced Ahkmenrah to write).

"And now," said Pharaoh, "I proudly present my heir and beloved son," at this Kahmunrah stood and began to walk towards his father, "Ahkmenrah."

Even the nearby animals went dead silent. Ahkmenrah tensed and looked at his father with wide eyes. He must've said the wrong name by accident! He looked to Kahmunrah, whose eyes were also wide and whose mouth couldn't seem to open any wider. Shepseheret grabbed Kahmunrah's wrist and gently pulled him back onto his chair.

Ahkmenrah felt himself tense even more when he heard the crowd begin to murmur.

Merenkahre gestured to Ahkmenrah with his entire arm, erasing all doubt that he said the right name, "And now, Ahkmenrah, why don't you address your people?"

Time seemed to slow as Ahkmenrah's thoughts raced. He didn't know how to rule Egypt! He also had no speech prepared, the one he wrote for Kahmunrah not fitting to be his own. And yet, neither of those were his biggest fear.

It was Kahmunrah's dream to be pharaoh. He would do anything for the position. If Ahkmenrah went up there and gave a speech, his brother would _never_ forgive him.

But not going up there would make his father look foolish and hurt the family image. Certainly Kahmunrah could see that. Certainly he could see that Ahkmenrah had no choice.

Ahkmenrah stood and walked, head held high, to the center of the balcony. His father smiled at him before taking the seat that he previously occupied.

"Thank you Father," he spoke so the crowd could hear, "I'm sure you're all surprised by this news. I myself was shocked when I was told."

Ahkmenrah added in his mind, 'About thirty seconds ago.'

"Nevertheless, I am honored by this title. When I am pharaoh, which for my father's sake I hope is a long time from now, I will rule with Egypt's citizens in mind. My father is ruling wisely. I wish to follow in his footsteps and bring both joy and prosperity to Egypt. Be it the gods' will that my rule will be peaceful with many ally nations. Also may it be that the rain falls so that we may enjoy plentiful food."

He took a deep breath, "I know from living with my father that being a pharaoh is not easy and requires much work, but-"

He stopped talking when he heard some cheering. It grew louder as more people joined. Now that the shock of the announcement was over the crowd could think. When nobles had visited the palace they always returned mentioning how Kahmunrah seemed snobbish. They also would comment on Ahkmenrah's politeness and great intelligence. The crowd realized now that Ahkmenrah was the right choice, and were ecstatic that he was heir.

Ahkmenrah smiled, feeling relaxed by the crowd's happiness. He himself felt so happy that he dared to look at his family. The smile instantly vanished.

His parents had also been smiling, but it wasn't their faces that Ahkmenrah focused on. Kahmunrah had one of the most hateful glares in all of history. His nostrils were flared, his eyes were full of darkness, and his jaw was clenched. It was the kind of glare that could make even the most cold person feel uncomfortable. Now Ahkmenrah hoped that he didn't just destroy whatever was left of their bond.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be showing Kahmunrah's reaction.**

 **I'd love to hear what you have to say! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fluffinpuff, don't worry! Here is his reaction, but I have to warn you that it isn't pretty!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, I'm glad you liked the suspense and it seemed realistic! That was exactly what I was shooting for! Hearing that it made you laugh makes me feel even better!**

 **I don't own Night at the Museum.**

* * *

Ahkmenrah paced in one of the rooms, waiting for his family to appear. He was panicking and searching for a way out of his predicament when the door opened and slammed shut.

Ahkmenrah looked to see his enraged brother, "Kahmunrah! Finally! We need to-" Without warning, Kahmunrah latched onto Ahkmenrah's throat with one of his hands and lifted him off the floor. The younger brother couldn't get any air to pass through his trachea. He was obviously choking.

"What did you do?!" Ahkmenrah struggled to answer, but couldn't. "The throne is mine! You stole it! How dare you?!"

Ahkmenrah shook his head as his lungs begged for air. He could feel and hear his heartbeat in his ears. He held his brother's wrist, the one connected to the hand grabbing his throat, in a death grip and began kicking his feet.

"I'm the eldest! I get the throne!" Ahkmenrah wasn't listening. He was too focused on trying to breathe. "I did nothing to you, and yet you something so heinous to me! Was the tablet not good enough for you?! Was Mother and Father's adoration not good enough?! What more could you possibly want from the world?!"

By now, Ahkmenrah seemed to be looking through tunnels and knew he had to get out of his brothers grasp _now_. After clawing at Kahmunrah's face and kicking him in the shin, Ahkmenrah was released and fell on his back. The air now rushing to his lungs in heavy breaths felt so good.

From what Ahkmenrah could see from the floor, Kahmunrah looked in pain from the attack. Then slowly, he began to lift his hand and stare at it in horror. He looked at it as if it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen.

As Ahkmenrah struggled to get his own breathing under control, Kahmunrah himself was taking shaky breaths. In fact, his whole body was now shaking.

"Kahmunrah..."

His brother's voice did nothing to soothe him. He couldn't take his eyes away from his hand. Ahkmenrah wanted to comfort him and tell him that he forgave him.

As Ahkmenrah stood, the doors opened to reveal their parents. Kahmunrah quickly put down his hand and his shaking of horror turned to that of anger. Ahkmenrah, meanwhile, was debating with himself about whether or not he should tell his parents what just transpired in their absence. He decided against it. Kahmunrah looked so guilty from his action and the last thing he needed right now was to be scolded.

Pharaoh spoke, "My sincerest apologies boys. The servant that I had sent to tell you both of my decision had twisted his ankle before he could deliver my message."

Kahmunrah didn't seem to care as he exclaimed, "How could you do this?!"

Shepseheret ran over to Kahmunrah and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Please my son, try to be calm." Kahmunrah shrugged his mother's hand off his shoulder.

Merenkahre explained, "I've known and loved you both since you were born. I know your strengths and weaknesses, your likes and dislikes, and your biggest fears. While Kahmunrah had been given the title as heir at his birth, I have been watching you both carefully. Ahkmenrah has proven that he can be a great leader."

Ahkmenrah objected, "Father, with all due respect, Kahmunrah has been taught all of his life how to run Egypt. I haven't had one lesson."

"Yes, and I will teach you. Kahmunrah has made poor decisions in his lessons. You however, have shown that you would be a wise ruler of Egypt."

Kahmunrah pointed to himself, "I was promised the throne at birth! It's what I've been preparing for it all of my life!"

Merenkahre told him, "Your obsession with the throne is worrying, and your temper could prove disastrous." He addressed both of his sons, "You are my children and I love you both very much, but I do believe Ahkmenrah would make a better pharaoh."

Shepseheret held Ahkmenrah's hand, "My son, we have put much pressure on you at the ceremony. We understand that you may not want the throne, but will you accept it?"

Ahkmenrah was about to say no. Not only did he not want the throne, but he didn't believe he had the proper training. But then he remembered what had just happened.

Kahmunrah had hurt him, almost killed him. Even during their past fights Kahmunrah had never done something like that. What would happen if a citizen accidentally angered him? If Kahmunrah could nearly choke his own family to death, Ahkmenrah didn't want to imagine what types of horror a stranger would go through. Egypt would live in fear of angering their pharaoh. Could he let Egypt suffer simply because he didn't have as much training or didn't want to lead the people?

Ahkmenrah now understood clearly why his father had chosen him over his brother, "I accept."

Kahmunrah looked ready to storm out the door, but before he could do that, he asked, "Does that mean I inherit the tablet?"

Merenkahre shook his head, "No. I'm afraid we don't believe you could handle such an object."

That's when Kahmunrah stormed off. He opened the door before shutting it on his long cloak. Everyone watched as the door opened again and Kahmunrah snatched his cloak away before shutting it again.

Seeing Ahkmenrah's sadness, Shepseheret hugged him. He returned the hug as he stared at the door his brother had exited out of. He rested his cheek on his mother's shoulder as a tear silently slipped out of his eye.

* * *

Kahmunrah swung his bedroom door open before stomping in and slamming it behind him. Again, it trapped his cloak, but Kahmunrah didn't care. He simply removed the cloak and left it as it was, caught in the doorway.

He tore off the bracelets he had been wearing and threw them on the floor before flopping onto his bed, like he did so many other times when he was angry.

"Ahkmenrah gets everything!" he yelled to no one. It was official in his mind. He hated his brother more than anything. He had stolen his parents' love and now the throne. Kahmunrah didn't even feel anymore guilt for choking him. His brother had wronged him so much that he had deserved it.

He took a pillow and threw it toward a desk, knocking all of the random items on it off.

* * *

Ahkmenrah sat by himself on the bank of the Nile. It was sunny, greatly contradicting his mood, and everyone was working as usual. The hippo that had saved him and his brother years ago was lying on the other side of the river. He now wore a collar so that he wouldn't be hunted.

The teen tried to distract himself from his bad mood by talking to the hippo, "I feel like it's been a long time since I've seen you Imhotep. How are you?" The hippo grunted in response. "At least one of us is happy then."

"I don't speak hippo. Which one of you is upset?" Ahkmenrah turned his head to see a boy about his age. He was tan, like he worked all day in the sun, had black hair, and was wearing a servant's simple tunic.

"I am."

The boy raised an eyebrow and sat down next to the prince, "You don't seem to have a reason to be. Do you know how many people would kill to be heir?"

"So you know who I am. I suppose people would, but I'm not one of them. My brother would die for it."

"Yeah, that's got to be tough for him to be disinherited. I met your brother yesterday, not the type of guy I'd want to be in the same room with. I say that meaning no offense."

Ahkmenrah nodded, "I know. Who are you?"

"I'm Arioch. My family just moved here from Israel and hired as servants to your parents. You have a nice home."

"Thank you, but why move so far away?"

Arioch responded bitterly, "Ask my parents."

"You don't like it here?"

He quickly responded, "No I do! It's just... I miss my friends. Especially Bettina."

Ahkmenrah replied, "I don't have any friends. At least not since my brother decided to hate me."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll understand why you get to be pharaoh and move on."

"He's hated me long before then," Ahkmenrah decided to change the subject, "So this Bettina, is he a good friend?"

" _She_ is an excellent friend. She's very patient and nice, but a bit silly. I still write to her and my other friends."

Ahkmenrah smiled, "At least you can still communicate with them."

"Barely. I hope to move back one day. Until then I want to make new friends."

"I suppose that would be me."

"It's a hard world out there. You and I both are going to need friends, and we're the only two who're open to making them."

Ahkmenrah responded, "Well then my friend, what should we do?"

Arioch thought for a moment before answering, "Ever ridden a hippo?"

Imhotep grunted, walked into the water, and dived.

* * *

 **Arioch may seem like a pointless character now, but he's going to be very important for the rest of the story!**

 **As many of you may have figured out, Arioch is supposed to be similar to Larry and Nicky. I know in the 3rd movie, Merenkahre and Shepseheret claim that they owned 40,000 Jewish people as slaves, but I didn't want to cause any arguments or debates in the reviews. That's why Arioch isn't a slave, but a servant who you'll see has had a hard life.**


	13. Chapter 13

**It seems that people are still enjoying the story. That makes me feel great!**

 **Chyna, I know what it's like to be jealous of a sibling, most people seem to think their sibling is the favorite at one point or another. Luckily, I was wrong and my parents love my brother and me the same. I'm glad you're liking the story!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, I'm glad you liked the part with the cloak! I added that in at the last minute. The story is going to get darker but I want to keep the Night at the Museum comedy too. Sadly, I couldn't think of anything funny for this chapter, but future chapters should have humor.**

 **Guest, don't worry, I don't think you're a sadist. I'm afraid I can't give you any spoilers since someone else might read this who doesn't want to know what's going to happen yet. :(**

 **I must warn you all that this chapter is (supposed to be) sad!**

* * *

Ahkmenrah, now sixteen, was drawing designs in the sand with Arioch. He's been receiving two years of pharaoh training, and his father insisted that he was doing much better than Kahmunrah ever had.

Which Ahkmenrah guessed was good. He needs to know what he's doing if he's going to rule Egypt. The lessons had been put on hold for a depressing reason.

"My mother won't let me in to see my father," said Ahkmenrah, "Have you seen him?"

Arioch stopped drawing, "Do you prefer the truth?"

"I may not like the truth, but I must know."

Arioch couldn't look Ahkmenrah in the eye, "Last I saw, he was in pretty bad shape. He's lost a lot of weight and is getting really weak." He continued with his design.

Ahkmenrah nodded in understanding, "I hope he gets better soon. I don't like it when family's sick."

"Even Kahmunrah?"

"He may not be the kindest person," Ahkmenrah glanced at the bruise on his wrist, "but he's my brother."

Arioch sighed, "I've been keeping my promise of not saying anything about Kahmunrah's abuse, but how long I can stay quiet is difficult to tell."

The prince said, "He's not seriously harming me. Just some marks here and there."

"What about that one on your wrist?"

"All he did was grasp it too tightly."

"Out of anger."

Ahkmenrah nodded, "Yes. Out of anger." He changed the subject, "Any new letters from your friends in Israel?"

"I got some new letters last night. They're all the usual, working, finding wives, and such."

"What about Bettina? Has she found a husband?" Though Arioch had never told him, Ahkmenrah knew that he had feelings for the girl.

He could sense the happiness in Arioch's reply, "No husband yet. I personally don't want a wife yet. Not until I get back to Israel."

Ahkmenrah agreed, "I don't want to be married yet. I want to have ruled Egypt for some time before I choose a Great Queen."

Arioch chuckled, "Those poor girls. How many girls have flirted with you this month?"

Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. He was getting a bit annoyed with girls. Ever since he was announced heir, girls have been suddenly interested in him. Many nobles have presented their daughters in hopes of them becoming his bride. Some of them were the same girls that had been presented to Kahmunrah. The royal family had gently refused them all.

Arioch continued, "How about you stop keeping them to yourself and introduce some to me?"

Ahkmenrah replied, "If any of them are Bettina."

The two continued drawing when a guard came up to Ahkmenrah and bowed, "My Prince, it's your father."

* * *

The guard opened the door to the royal couple's room. Ahkmenrah stepped in to see more guards standing around his parents' bed. His mother was sitting on the bed next to his father, who was lying down. She was holding his hand as tears fell down her face.

Arioch had been gentle when describing Pharaoh's condition. Ahkmenrah could clearly see his ribs and his cheeks seemed to have sunk into his head. Ahkmenrah wasn't sure how any organs could fit in his father's body. He looked like a skeleton with skin.

Weakly, Merenkahre said, "Oh Ahkmenrah. There you are. I haven't seen you in such a long time."

Ahkmenrah stood next to his father and gently held his skinny hand, "Hello Father..."

Merenkahre addressed his guards, "Leave us. Find Kahmunrah and send him here." The guards bowed and left the room.

Shepseheret began to rub her thumb in circles across the back of her husband's hand, "My husband..."

"Shepseheret... most pharaohs in the past have had multiple wives, giving one the title of Great Queen. I could never see myself doing such a thing for I love you and have only loved you until you gave me my two boys."

Shepseheret smiled, "I love you too." She gently kissed his forehead.

Merenkahre smiled at his wife before looking at Ahkmenrah, "It's so good to see you. I know I look awful, but when you use the tablet to bring me back to life I will look much better. I'll look my age, but I won't look sick."

Ahkmenrah nodded, "I know. I still have my notes from that lesson."

The pharaoh's smile grew bigger, "I'm very proud of you. You will make a fine pharaoh indeed. I am certain now that I have made the correct choice."

"I will do my best to live up to your name and to bring good fortune to Egypt."

Merenkahre shook his head, "You will not need to try and live up to my name. Future pharaohs will have to struggle to live up to yours.

"Listen to me Ahkmenrah. No matter how great the temptation is, do not use the tablet to bring me back just yet. We must wait until all of us need the tablet to live. Be patient, for we will see each other again."

Ahkmenrah nodded. He knew it would be difficult to not use the tablet, but he would try not to for the sake of his father.

Merenkahre looked to the door, waiting for Kahmunrah to enter.

* * *

Kahmunrah stood in the nearby temple, staring at a design of Horus on the wall.

Horus, the god with the head of a falcon, is probably the god that Kahmunrah admired the most. After Seth chopped Osiris into pieces and dumped them all over Egypt, Isis had used some recovered pieces to create Horus. When Horus grew up he battled Seth for the throne. It was a fierce battle, causing Horus to lose an eye, but in the end, Seth was defeated and Horus took his rightful place.

Kahmunrah could relate to Horus, having his rightful position taken away from him. He hoped he hadn't upset Horus by not taking what was his own. He had been planning for the past two years on what to do to be heir once again. So far, everything had failed.

Time seemed to be running out for his father was getting increasingly sick. He cursed his parents and brother for their betrayal. Taking the throne was among their most despicable acts.

A guard entered the chamber, "Prince Kahmunrah, Pharaoh wishes to see you."

He stiffened at his father's title and didn't take his eyes off of Horus, "Does he wish to give me the throne?"

"Not that I know of sir, but..."

"Then I don't wish to see him," was Kahmunrah's reply.

"But my prince, forgive me for saying so, but your father is dying. He wishes to see you before he crosses to the Afterlife."

Kahmunrah still refused to look away from the wall decoration, "We will see each other after my own death, but for now, I wish to be left alone."

"That will not be for some time. Wouldn't you prefer to-"

He interrupted, "I wish to be left alone!" He then yelled, "Is that clear?!"

The guard froze at Kahmunrah's booming voice. After regaining his composure he bowed and left. Kahmunrah refocused the little attention he gave to the guard back to the design. He tried not to think about the news of his father for he wanted to feel no grief for anyone who could betray him in such a way as he had.

* * *

The door to the royal couple's chamber opened to reveal the guard that had spoken to Kahmunrah. Ahkmenrah could see the disappointment in his father's eyes because Kahmunrah wasn't the person who entered.

The guard bowed, "My pharaoh, the prince doesn't wish to see you. He wishes to be left alone. I am sorry."

Merenkahre replied, "No reason to be sorry."

Unable to look his leader in the eye, the guard left, closing the door behind him.

Merenkahre squeezed his hands, one for his son and the other for his wife, "I have been holding on for the past hour in the hopes of seeing Kahmunrah. Now I must die with a broken heart."

Ahkmenrah shook his head and spoke in the hopes that his voice wouldn't shake, "I beg of you to stay."

Pharaoh smiled, "I dearly wish I could honor your request, but I do not have the ability to do so." He closed his eyes and turned his head so it faced the ceiling, "I don't know what else to say but the fact that I wish Kahmunrah were here and would forgive me, and that I love all three of you. Ahkmenrah, you will be a great pharaoh. Remember everything I've taught you about the throne and Egypt will do well. Remember what I taught you about the tablet so that our family will do even better."

The Great Queen and Ahkmenrah watched as Merenkahre's face relaxed. His hands that they had been holding no longer held onto their own. Shepseheret released the hand she had been holding and began to sob into her husband's chest. Ahkmenrah took the hand he held and pressed it against his forehead, willing it to move on its own once again.

* * *

 **How did I do with this chapter? Let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've posted any new chapters! :( I got super busy!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, Pharaoh's death and describing the bruise was difficult for me to write, but I'm glad you're liking the story so far!**

 **I don't own Night at the Museum!**

* * *

It's been a year since his father's death. The pharaoh was buried and there had been many festivities preparing for this day.

The day Ahkmenrah would officially be Pharaoh.

He sat on the throne, wearing a gold outfit, a crown had yet to be placed on his head. As the priest talked, Ahkmenrah scanned the large room. He saw his smiling mother, Arioch, and other familiar faces. However, none of them were Kahmunrah.

Ahkmenrah couldn't really say that he was surprised, but he had still hoped Kahmunrah would show up to at least one event. He refused to be at their father's funeral or previous parties leading up to Ahkmenrah's coronation. Since their father's death they did everything they could to avoid each other. This made Ahkmenrah feel guilty, for it appeared to break their mother's heart.

The relationship with his brother wasn't the only one being tested. After tonight, Arioch was going back to Israel to work there. The friends would write of course, but Ahkmenrah still found himself upset by the fact that his friend was leaving.

This only left the prince with his mother. Every now and then Ahkmenrah would feel the same as he did whenever he was little. When he felt that way as a boy he clutched onto his mother's dress. He had done this when he was upset and didn't want his mother to leave. Today, if she did leave, Ahkmenrah didn't know what he'd do.

He watched as the priest signaled over a man holding a tall, golden crown. It wasn't his father's, Ahkmenrah had made sure that crown was buried with him, but it was very similar.

The priest took the crown and gently placed it on Ahkmenrah's head, "I present to all present Egypt's newest pharaoh, Ahkmenrah, 4th King of the 4th King."

As Ahkmenrah tried to get used to the new weight on his head, the crowd cheered. While he hadn't been officially pharaoh before he had had to act like one. Already, the people fell in love with his intelligence and kindness. Egypt was in a glorious state because of him, and the people knew it.

Almost everyone in Egypt was happy.

* * *

Kahmunrah could hear the cheering all the way from his room. He closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block out the noise.

He knew this day would be upon him since his father died, but now that it was here Kahmunrah felt ready to explode with anger. It was a giant blow to his inflated yet sensitive ego. A realization that he didn't want to face.

He wondered what he should do now. He had planned his whole life on being pharaoh. Even after Ahkmenrah was announced the true heir, Kahmunrah had held onto some hope that his father would realize his mistake and things would be set as they should. Never had he thought of what he would do with his life while his brother ruled.

Kahmunrah walked to his window, grabbing a chair and sitting on it so that he could look out into the night. It was very clear out and not an animal was making a sound. The only noise that Kahmunrah could hear was the Nile's waters moving. The moonlight glistened off of the waves, creating a beautiful sight. He had to admit that the whole scene was peaceful, almost completely calming him.

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he was awoken by a knock on his door. Kahmunrah slowly stood up and went over to the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see his brother. It was just like when Ahkmenrah wanted comfort from his nightmare oh so long ago. The new pharaoh was in a nightgown holding a candle as he stood in the doorway. His eyes were looking hopefully at Kahmunrah, just like when he begged to spend the night.

Ahkmenrah was the first to speak, "Hello, Brother."

Kahmunrah sneered, "Something you need, O' Great Pharaoh?"

Some of the hope in his eyes faded at the question, "Just to speak with you."

"No," Kahmunrah went to slam the door, but Ahkmenrah caught it with his hand and swung it open with such force that Kahmunrah, not expecting the strength, stumbled a bit backwards.

Ahkmenrah held his unoccupied hand to the door in case Kahmunrah tried that again, "I am so tired of this Kahmunrah! I want my brother back! You must want the same thing!"

"I don't," he sort of lied.

Ahkmenrah frantically shook his head, "My brother's not gone, I can feel it!" Silence. "If you won't try for me then at the very least try for Mother! It was bad enough that Father had to die with such a rift between the family and Mother's not getting any younger!"

"I owe her nothing!"

"I'm not saying you do! I'm saying that you love her and would do this because of it!"

Kahmunrah's face fell as he began to walk to his bed, "I'm not sure who I love anymore." He sat on the bed, "That is, if I still do love anyone." He chanced a look at his brother's face, and saw how much those words had hurt the pharaoh.

"Well, I still-"

"Get out."

The determination, was evident in Ahkmenrah's voice, "Not that easy."

Slowly, Kahmunrah stood, and while he couldn't see his own face, Ahkmenrah saw on it an expression that didn't belong to Kahmunrah. It looked, if Ahkmenrah dared to think it, pure evil. And all of it was directed at him.

Kahmunrah said too calmly, "You've caught me on a good day, Brother. That is why I am giving you one more chance to leave. You wouldn't have to approach Egypt tomorrow completely mangled."

In response, Ahkmenrah stood straighter and put one foot in the room, "Listen to yourself Kahmunrah. You look and sound so sinister."

"And yet you still stand there."

"I'm not losing my brother."

"Do you not realize that I meant every word I said?!"

Ahkmenrah nodded, "All of the more reason to fix this now. The only thing I need is your cooperation."

"You're not getting it!" Kahmunrah charged at Ahkmenrah and used all of his strength to shove him back into the hall. The pharaoh fell backwards, dropping the candle and causing it to go out. Before he could recover, Kahmunrah shut the door and locked it.

All Ahkmenrah could do was look at the door in amazement. He couldn't help but wonder if it was too late. Kahmunrah meanwhile, went to bed, already knowing that it was far too late to change anything.

* * *

 **Interesting fact, the ceremonies that take place before a new pharaoh wears his crown actually takes place during the span of a year!**

 **I'd love to hear your opinions in the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Night at the Museum.**

* * *

Ahkmenrah walked outside the palace, enjoying the rare free time he has. It seemed like he had been pharaoh for years, but in reality, it had only been a few months.

His father warned him how time consuming the job would be, and Ahkmenrah felt the warnings had done good. It was stressful at first but his job soon became a part of his daily routine. It was just like his father had said would happen.

He still missed his father. Everyday Ahkmenrah expected him to come out from where he was buried and take his throne back. The temptation to use the tablet sometimes was unbearable, but he had told Merenkahre that he would wait. Ahkmenrah would obey his wish as well as do him proud by keeping Egypt safe.

The citizens of Egypt loved Ahkmenrah. Sure he had a few critics here and there, but the kingdom was very prosperous. Everything was peaceful, just as Merenkahre would have wanted it, and Ahkmenrah was determined to keep it that way.

Ahkmenrah was interrupted from his thoughts when a ball rolled toward him. He looked from the direction it rolled from and saw three terrified children peeking around the palace wall. They were two boys and a girl.

One boy said to the other, "I told you not to bring that!"

"Sorry," he responded.

Ahkmenrah picked up the ball and examined it in his hands. It was the kind of ball that he used to kick around as a child when he couldn't play with (or unintentionally bug) Kahmunrah. He gracefully walked over to the children who had come out of their hiding places, waiting to be scolded.

When he was close enough, he got on one knee and held out the ball, "Is this yours?"

The girl slowly took the ball, "Yes Pharaoh."

The boy who had apologized for bringing the toy pleaded, "Please don't be mad! We didn't mean to trespass!"

Ahkmenrah smiled warmly, "I'm not angry. I like to walk around the palace too. It calms me after morning duties."

The three looked at each other, surprised by Ahkmenrah's words. They had obviously expected to be yelled at or sent home.

Ahkmenrah continued, "I used to have a ball like that. I'd kick it around in this area when I was young. I used to kick it inside, but a guard tripped on it one day."

The three children giggled at the last sentence. After a bit of thinking, the girl dropped the ball at her feet and kicked it around the pharaoh, following the ball.

She said, "Can we kick this one to each other?"

Ahkmenrah stood, "Yes, go on."

The girl continued, "With you?"

Surprised but happy to be involved, he answered, "Of course!"

* * *

Shepseheret watched from a doorway to the palace as her son and the children kicked the ball to one another. It was sweet to see. It was like seeing her son as a little boy again, the thought bringing happy tears to her eyes.

She had never imagined it was possible to feel so proud of Ahkmenrah as she did now. It was thanks to him that Egypt gained new allies, many of their unfortunate citizens were able to get food, and everyone was healthier than ever. He certainly earned his nicknames Egypt gave him, Ahkmenrah the Righteous, the One Born to be Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah the Clever, and many more.

Her husband was right. Future pharaohs will have to struggle to live up to his name, but there were still times when Shepseheret wished that she could go back to when her boys were little and when the love of her life was pharaoh.

She looked up to see a window looking in Kahmunrah's room. He had been spending most of his time in there. Only for some meals would he come out, but otherwise, he would stay in there. No one would see or hear from him for days at a time.

It seemed that Egypt was happy, but at the price of her family.

There had to be some way that she could help her eldest. It had all started when her sons were nearly killed by that crocodile. Kahmunrah had been upset that Ahkmenrah wasn't in trouble for tipping over the boat. He had run off to his room and Shepseheret had tried to talk to him. He refused to listen, so she left to save the conversation for another time.

She realized how she had let that anger fester instead of trying to convince him to be calm. Even after Ahkmenrah had been named as the heir she didn't do much to try and comfort Kahmunrah.

She went into the palace, deciding that it was time to interfere.

* * *

Shepseheret knocked on her son's door.

"Enter."

She opened the door to see that Kahmunrah was writing on a little desk. Upon seeing her, he turned all of the papers over before standing.

She closed the door, "Hello Kahmunrah."

"Mother," he greeted.

"Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

He answered, "No. I shall fetch something for myself as the palace sleeps. Why are you here?"

"I'm worried," she rested a hand on his cheek, saddening when she saw that he was considering taking her hand off, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you and your brother."

He moved away from his mother, leaving her outstretched hand in the air, "No."

Slowly, Shepseheret let her hand down before clasping it with her other hand. She watched as Kahmunrah gazed out the window at something. Going there herself, she realized he was looking at Ahkmenrah and the children.

"I know you don't want to talk about it Kahmunrah," he didn't take his eyes away from his brother, "but we must have this conversation."

She got no reply from him.

"Kahmunrah, you know I love you, don't you?"

Surprised that she would say that, Kahmunrah looked at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Don't you know I love you?"

"If you do, it's not as much as Ahkmenrah."

She held his hand, "That's where you're wrong. I love you and your brother more than anything, and I adore you both equally."

He snatched his hand out of his mother's, "What are you trying to accomplish?!"

"I want my son back! I want you to be happy again!"

He stormed away from her and back to the desk, putting away the papers, "I used to be happy, but then I was disinherited!"

"You weren't happy before then either! Ever since that day on the Nile you were filled with nothing but anger! I know you're upset at not being the pharaoh, but please try to understand that your father loved you and he only did it because he thought it was best for Egypt! It was nothing against you!"

"I don't believe you!" he sat at the desk, head in his hands.

"Kahmunrah..."

"Father didn't love me and neither do you!" He crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on them. Shepseheret barely heard the, "Get out."

"Kahmunrah..." she repeated.

Without warning he stood, pointed at the door, and yelled, "GET OUT!"

She ran out of the room, Kahmunrah slamming the door behind her. She then ran to her own room, not caring about the numerous servants looking at her. Once she reached her room, she closed the door behind her and began sobbing in her hands.

* * *

Ahkmenrah and the children stared up at the window leading to Kahmunrah's room. They had stopped their game upon hearing Kahmunrah yell. Who he was yelling at, none of them knew.

He picked up the ball and handed it to the girl, "You all best be getting home. I have afternoon duties to attend to and your parents are probably almost finished with lunch."

The children nodded before leaving. Ahkmenrah then entered the palace with the intention of informing his mother of what he heard.

* * *

 **The next chapter should be here soon! Until then I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well this chapter's depressing. :(**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to put this scene off as long as possible, but you guys have waited long enough and NandasKa42 needs to finish the paper. Speaking of which, NandasKa42, this is the last chapter featuring Ahkmenrah.**

 **So... here we go...**

* * *

Shepseheret was dead. Dead and buried with her husband. These two sentences replayed over and over in Kahmunrah's mind as he sat on his bed, twirling a large dagger in his hands.

His mother had died of unknown causes and something had snapped inside of Kahmunrah. As much as he had loathed his mother, he had loved her. It had been her as to why Kahmunrah never fully went with a plan that he had had in his mind for years now. Every time he snuck into his brother's chambers to act on his plans his imagination would show his mother crying over Ahkmenrah's dead body. Each time the image had stopped him.

But now she was gone. The only barrier between himself and his brother was no longer there. Kahmunrah was grateful that he could finally achieve his dream without any guilt whatsoever. All he had to do was wait for when he was sure his brother was asleep to pay him a visit.

* * *

 _Ahkmenrah hadn't had this dream for years, but here he was again. Osiris slept soundly in his bed, unaware that he was in any danger. Ahkmenrah wanted desperately to go and wake him up before Seth arrived, but he wasn't physically there to do so._

 _Light streamed in as Seth opened the door._

* * *

Light streamed in as Kahmunrah opened the door. His brother was sleeping, so he went ahead and stepped inside.

* * *

 _Seth stepped into the room, closed the door behind him, and lifted his dagger. He began creeping closer to the bed._

* * *

Kahmunrah closed the door as quietly as he could, holding the dagger up. When he was sure the they were truly alone, he began taking slow steps toward his brother.

* * *

 _Seth was standing right next to the bed. The god that was sleeping in front of him was completely unaware that he was being watched._

* * *

Ahkmenrah's sheets brushed up against Kahmunrah's knees as he looked down at his sleeping brother. Ahkmenrah didn't look like he was sleeping peacefully since his face was scrunched up in worry. Kahmunrah decided it must be a nightmare for Ahkmenrah made no move to run away from him.

* * *

 _Seth held onto the dagger with both hands. He raised it above his head so the blade was pointing downwards._

* * *

With both hands now on the handle of the dagger, Kahmunrah lifted the weapon so that it was above his head. The blade, pointing downward, shined in the moonlight.

* * *

 _Seth plunged the knife into Osiris' back._

* * *

Ahkmenrah screamed as he woke up, jumping out of bed. It took him a moment to regain his senses, but when he did, there was an unbearably sharp pain in his back. Instinctively, he reached for the spot, but it wasn't in a place that it could be easily grasped by him. That's why Ahkmenrah was so confused when he felt something being pulled out of his back. He hadn't even gotten close to ripping out whatever it was causing him pain.

He spun around to see Kahmunrah. Ahkmenrah was about to ask him for help, but saw Kahmunrah's dagger in his hand, coated in Ahkmenrah's own blood. The sight alone made Ahkmenrah weak and he fell over on his hands and knees. He felt the warm blood from his wound slide down his back and his sides.

Ahkmenrah strained his head up to look Kahmunrah in the eye, "Why?"

Kahmunrah smiled at how quiet that one word was, "Is it not obvious? You stole from me, Baby Brother. You took Mother and Father's affections and the throne away. When I was taking lessons from Father, one scenario he gave me was how to deal with thieves. My answer was execution and it still is."

"Execution?" Ahkmenrah whispered as loud as he could, "No... this..." he clenched his teeth as pain shot throughout his body. His eyes squeezed shut, allowing tears to fall out of his eyes and slide down his cheeks. When he recovered, he finished, "Assassination."

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes, "What's the difference?! They both mean 'killing.'"

Ahkmenrah shook his head, wanting to say more but couldn't. Instead he fell on his stomach, allowing Kahmunrah to get a better look at the injury. The back of Ahkmenrah's nightgown was soaked with red blood. It amazed Kahmunrah how one stab had caused so much blood to leave Ahkmenrah's body.

Ahkmenrah knew he was dying. He could feel his senses dulling as if he were falling asleep. The place where he had been stabbed would mean that he would lose too much blood. As the pain in his back decreased, he wasn't sure if he was overjoyed with having less pain or upset that it meant that he was slipping into death's clutches.

There was one pain that didn't decrease at all. The pain that made him look away from Kahmunrah. It was the feeling of great amounts of hurt, anger, betrayal, and guilt of exactly why he was dying. He had been murdered by his own flesh and blood. Someone who was supposed to stand by his side until the very end had been the reason for his demise. Ahkmenrah knew Kahmunrah hated him, but he never thought that he would go as far as to kill his own brother.

He was less than ten seconds from death. He knew it. There were so many things that he was regretting. He hadn't returned his letter to Arioch, he hadn't left any instructions on what to do with the tablet, and he couldn't help Egypt anymore.

But there was one thing he could do before he joined his parents.

He lifted his face, now drained of all color, in his best attempt to lock eyes with his assassin, "Kahmunrah... I still... I love you." His head fell to the ground as the life left his body.

* * *

 **I planned to describe Shepseheret's death, but I figured writing about one death would be brutal on its own and Ahkmenrah's death needs to be described.**

 **That-Typo-Was-Intentional, thank you very much! I'm sorry to keep you dreading for so long! :( This was hard to write.**

 **Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees, hooray!**

 **Ahkmenrawkward, thank you, but not sure that this was the chapter to look forward to to. :(**


End file.
